<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polyjuice Solution by Graydove71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739608">Polyjuice Solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71'>Graydove71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Bad Arthur Weasley, Bad Molly Weasley, Big Brother Draco Malfoy, De-Aged Harry Potter, De-Aged Ron Weasley, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Weasley family, F/M, Gen, Glorvantia Magical Academy, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Harry Potter-centric, Kidnapping, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley is a Malfoy, Ron Weasley-centric, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Hermione Granger, Trans Character, Trans Percy Weasley, enemies to family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting side-effect of using a Polyjuice Potion is that after it wears off it will revert a person to their true form even if they are under potions or enchantments as the Golden Trio are about to find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Neville Longbottom, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Side-effects 1. Looking like an Enemy and Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well we still don't know who the Heir of Slytherin is but at least I can write to dad and tell them about the hidden room," Ron said as he and Harry went into the stalls to change back into their normal clothes.</p><p>"Well at least you did not miss much Hermione," Harry called to the still locked stall where his other friend was located.</p><p>"Did you change the robes in the stalls when we were gone Mione?" Ron's voice asked.</p><p>"I think I got yours in here Ron," Harry said finding the robes left in his stall so big they were hanging off him.</p><p>"Thank Merlin I think I got another set of Crabbe's in here," Ron said as he exited his stall to take the robes. Harry opened his own stall to hand them over only to look on in shock as he saw Ron looked like Draco. "What's going on you look like Malfoy?" Ron asked his own falling open shock.</p><p>"No you do?" Harry said before realizing that he was looking right into Ron's eyes which was a random occurrence when they were both standing.</p><p>"Actually you both do," Moaning Myrtle said pointing at the mirror. Both boys gave a shrug and looked to the mirror only to see that not only did they look sort of like Draco but stranger still they looked exactly the same.</p><p>"Hermione the Polyjuice Potion we made is malfunctioning somehow," Ron said marching over and starting to pound on the stall where Hermione still had locker herself into.</p><p>"Yeah they looks like Malfoys while you are a cat," Myrtle said laughing as she floated near the ceiling.</p><p>"A cat? Are you okay Mione?" Harry asked catching Ron's hand and gently moving the other boy out of the way to try to get through to her.</p><p>"It is true Harry," Hermione said in a slightly higher voice as the sound of the bolt being moved back into place and the door opened. Harry and Ron gasped as they laid eyes on their friend who was covered in short brown fur, with a pair of cat-like ears as well as a tail. While the Witch gasped in shock at seeing two identical boys who looked like they belonged to the Malfoy family. "But I brewed he potion correctly I just know it," Hermione said looking between the two boys not able to tell who was who. "It was cat hair that I had used but I have no idea what happened to you,"</p><p>"I think we might need to go talk to someone," Harry suggested.</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey she hardly ever ask any questions," Ron said as the other agreed as the three of them used the larger robes to hide their forms as they made their way to the Hospital Wing.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully due to the holiday and most of the students being out of the castle the trio did not meet anyone during their journey. When they pushed the doors open the Matron was nowhere in sight. "Do you think she is in her office?" Harry asked the others as they closed the door behind them.</p><p>"Better that than her not being here at all," Ron said.</p><p>"Or she could have been having something to eat," a voice said behind them. As the trio of changed students turned around they found themselves looking at eh Medi-Witch.</p><p>"So what can I do for you three?"</p><p>"Well um we had made some Polyjuice Potion and something seemed to happen," Harry said sticking with the truth as he pulled down the hood of his oversize robe with Ron and Hermione following suit.</p><p>"You all drank it?" she asked pulling out her wand and casting a spell on all of them.</p><p>"Um yes," Harry said hoping she would not ask why they had made or used it.</p><p>The Medi-Witch rubbed the bridge of her nose for a moment before she said, "While I commend you for making such an high level potions did you not read all the notes about it?"</p><p>"What is there to know it will change you into someone else for an hour than revert you to your normal form," Hermione said as her new tail wagged in agitation.</p><p>"No the proper message is it reverts you to your true form. This includes getting rid of any potions that someone is under to change their looks or even a Glamour," Madam Pomfrey said.</p><p>"But neither Harry or me has anything like that on us," Ron said confused.</p><p>"It seems you are mistaken Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey stated. "Can you all take a bed I need to test something." The three changed second year each took a bed on the right hand wall as she began to bustle about the room casting various spells for about ten minutes before she went to her office for about ten minutes before she returned with two potions and handed them to Ron and Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"If you would both drink them up it might shine some light on all this," she said as she crossed her arms tapping her wand on her right arm. Ron and Harry trusting her downed the potions which made both their bodies take on a golden glow before a roll of parchment appear in their laps. Both boys opened the scrolls and began to read them only to drop them at the same time. Madam Pomfrey reached forward to read the results of the Family tree test for both boys.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Name: Damocles Castor Malfoy (Harry Potter after Illegal Blood Adoption)</strong>
</p><p><strong>DOB</strong>: March 25, 1981</p><p><strong>Parents</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Lucius Malfoy</em></li>
<li><em>Narcissa Malfoy nee Black</em></li>
</ul><p><strong>Siblings</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Draco Malfoy (Older brother)</em></li>
<li><em>Mordred Malfoy (Twin brother)</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Name: Mordred Pollux Malfoy (Ron Weasley after Illegal Blood Adoption)</strong>
</p><p><strong>DOB</strong>: March 25. 1981</p><p><strong>Parents</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Lucius Malfoy</em></li>
<li><em>Narcissa Malfoy nee Black</em></li>
</ul><p><strong>Siblings</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Draco Malfoy (Older Brother)</em></li>
<li><em>Damocles Malfoy (Twin Brother)</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Blood Adopted Siblings:</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>William Black</em></li>
<li><em>Chester Parkinson</em></li>
<li><em>Demeter Flint</em></li>
<li><em>Fredrick Prewett</em></li>
<li><em>George Prewett</em></li>
<li><em>Lilith Prince</em></li>
</ul><p>"This has to be fake I am a Weasley," Ron protested.</p><p>"That potion does not lie," Madam Pomfrey said as with a flick of her wand summoned the other "Weasley" kids that were at the school to take the test as well.</p><p>"It has to be I am not a Malfoy," Ron said pulling his legs to his chest and shaking his head in denial. "And who is this Damocles?" he asked.</p><p>"According to the potion that is me," Harry said.</p><p>"What type of potion was that?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"It is one that is called a Family Line Potion and it list ones immediate family," Madam Pomfrey answered her as she gave the girl a potion to show the boys that the potion did not lie, but even she was shocked as she read the girls results.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Name: Cleopatra Minuet Riddle (Hermione Granger after Illegal Blood Adoption)</strong>
</p><p><strong>Parents</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Tom Riddle</em></li>
<li><em>Bellatrix Riddle nee Black (illegally Lestrange)</em></li>
</ul><p><strong>Siblings</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Salazar Riddle (Twin)</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>"I think the only way to clear all this up is for you all to get an full test at Gringotts," Madam Pomfrey said rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tried to think of a way to get all three of them to the bank just as the door opens as the rest of the "Weasley" came in. "Ah good I summoned you due to something that had happened to Ron but I think something more is going on I am going to ask you all if you would be willing to break the rules and leave school for a bit."</p><p>"What is wrong with Ron?" Percy asked looking around the wing but seeing no sign of his youngest brother only two identical blonde boys who looked to be in their first year and a student that had features of a cat.</p><p>"Well it seems your brother and his friends took some Polyjuice Potion and well," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed over Ron's form while the group of red heads gathered in to read it.</p><p>"Family Line Potion?" Percy asked.</p><p>"Correct," the Matron said as Percy collapsed into a chair rubbing his face in thought.</p><p>"That can't be true this states we are not even related to each other," Fred said "well apart from me and George that is."</p><p>"That is why I suggest a trip to Gringotts for if you are not actually a family it makes me worry of what else could be in your systems," Pomfrey said. "The only problem is."</p><p>"That we need a parent or guardian who approves of us to leave school," Percy finished.</p><p>"That is correct and at the moment based on this that gives us two possible choices," Madam Pomfrey said nodding at the eldest student.</p><p> </p><p>"The Malfoys and who else?" Harry asked as the gathered red heads gasp as they recognized his voice.</p><p>"Professor Snape," she answered before adding after seeing the looks on confusion on all their faces "He is the Lord of the Line of Prince meaning he would have some power in young Lilith's life." It took Ron and the other red heads to realize she meant Ginny while Hermione and Harry just looked confused.</p><p>"Is this really necessary?" Ron asked not wanting to deal with either of the choices.</p><p>"Not really but I can not reverse what has been done to you so you are left as you are," Pomfrey said once more crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her wand to her own shoulder.</p><p>"So I either am stuck looking like a Malfoy or have to ask one for help Merlin kill me now," Ron said as Harry reached over and patted his back.</p><p>"I for one want to find out what is going on," Hermione said as Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to put it for a vote with Harry, Hermione and Percy wanting to go with the Twins and Ron not wanting to do anything. "So what do you think Gin?" Ron asked hoping she would go with him and the twins.</p><p>"Hm," Ginny said sounded a little distracted "I guess whatever thing Harry wants." Ron and the twins let out some groans as Madam Pomfrey starts to contact both Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>A short time latter the group had headed out to Gringotts with both Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy both men a little confused as to why the results had stated they were related to the group. Due to the nature of the events Lucius had even agreed to pay for all seven of the inheritance test as he kept close to both Harry and Ron, a fact that neither boy was really comfortable with. The group was lead to a large board room as each of the students were handed a silver knife to prick their middle finger of their wand hand with as well as a Potion to add the blood to.</p><p> </p><p>When all the results were collected the group was horrified. Percy found out he was the twin of Marcus Flint the twins were the sons of Fabian and Gideon Prewett and a woman named Cynthia McDonald, Ron and Harry were in fact the twins sons of Lucius and Draco's younger brother shocking both themselves and Lucius who had no memory of them. Hermione was the daughter of Tom Riddle which shocked Lucius even more and her twin was revealed to be Neville also under illegal blood adoption. But it was Ginny's results that had the biggest impact as she was the Daughter of Severus Snape(Prince) and James Potter causing the man to faint and Harry to wonder if he was actually dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>If their true families was a shock when they got to any spell damage or Potions on them most were beside themselves in fury as every single one of the students had gone through an illegal blood adoption, had blocks on their Magical Cores changing them from Dark to Light. Were under hatred potions to their real families while at the same time making them loyal to Molly, Arthur and Dumbledore. Each of the students also seemed to have some, according to the Goblin running the test, rare magical talents which had all been blocked. Percy had Mage Sight, Fred and George were Metamorphmagus, Harry and Ron both had All-Speech, Hermione was a seer and Ginny could perform Wandless and Silent Magic. Percy, Hermione, Harry and Ron also had blocks on their twin bonds making Fred and George look horrified at the very thought. But it seemed that only Harry and Ron had been doused with age potion making them a year older than they actually were.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the information on Harry, Ron and Ginny caused both Severus and Lucius to also get tested. They both found out that beside numerous memory spells on them making them not recall their kids, and in Snape's case mate as well, but had also had leeches on their Magic which was feeding into Molly and Arthur. Due to all that had been done to them it was agreed that they would go through a cleansing as well. Lucius had gently gripped both Harry and Ron's shoulders as they were lead away trying to hold back tears for the spells put on him had made it seem that both boys had died in childbirth. As the group went down for their cleansing the Goblins began to contact their real families as well as schedule a test for Curse Breaker William "Weasley"</p><p> </p><p>As Lucius underwent the cleansing the memory of his sons came back. How after being alerted by the wards how he had left Narcissa with Draco to check on the boys. Lucius had arrived in time to see Molly Weasley with both boys in her hands giving him a nasty smirk but before he could do anything he was attacked from behind with a full body bind curse. Lucius had been forced to watch helplessly as a third person came out taking his youngest in her arms as they forced the two newborns to drink potions making them go through a blood adoption. Pain had shot through him as the person behind him ground what felt like a foot into his back. "Is that better Molly," a voice he instantly recognized as Arthur Weasley asked from above him.</p><p>"Almost Arthur I just need a daughter and I know just the brat to add to my collection," Molly said sneering down at Lucius at her feet. "Say goodbye to your brats we will raise them right like a good Light family should."</p><p>"Don't...you... have....enough.....already?" Lucius was able to choke out.</p><p>"Hardly I am saving these dark side kids to be raise in the Light," Molly had said before she spit right onto his upturn face with a laugh before she and the others Apparated away.</p><p> </p><p>Snape had a similar experience as he went through his cleansing as he recalled both his daughter and mate being taking from him. They had been sitting in the front room as he used his wand to make bubbles for his little girl that James had given them when suddenly the door burst open and in strutted as if they owned the place Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evens, as well as Molly and Arthur Weasley. Before either he or James could ask what was going on Snape had been blasted into a wall as both his Lilith and James cried out. As he had fought to stay conscious he watched James get hit with a stunner and drop Lilith only for her to float into Molly's hands where a nozzle was forced into her mouth. The last thing Severus had seen was his daughter's midnight puff of hair turn red before he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>As the group woke up from their cleansing they were show a mirror to take in their new look. Demeter Flint, the former Percy Weasley, found he was a fraternal twin to Marcus for all that really changed was his hair which had gone from its "normal" flaming red to a dark black though he did gain some muscle tone. Fredrick and George found they had not changed that much at all which they put to being the fact that the people they had been told were their uncles were in fact their fathers. Damocles and Mordred were now somewhat used to their new look though they did notice that their noses were not as sharp as Draco's was and their cheeks not as lean leading Lucius to inform them that they took after their mother. Cleopatra, who no longer looked like a cat, had found she had grown in height making her nearly the same height as Fred and George with hair that was no longer bushy but ran down to the middle of her back of brown though with flecks of black and white in it, but it was her eyes that caused her to catch her breath as she now saw she had one red iris and the other one pure black. Lilith's hair had turned midnight back and had become the rat nest that was well know of the Potter Family line, but her nose had also become almost beak like just as Severus had.</p><p> </p><p>Damocles looked around at everyone as he felt a strange feeling in the middle of his being that he knew was his newly unblocked bond to his twin feeling the other's confusion. Damocles tried to send him feelings of comfort and under standing as he was more accepting of all this than the former Weasley was, due to his desire to have a real family. Mordred breathed in a sigh as he felt the surface of his twin's thoughts. He had always felt a little protective of the other boy and this sort of explained why. He wondered which of them was older but he knew to find that out he would have to speak to Lucius and he was not ready for that yet, not that Damocles seem to have a problem with it as he had gone over to the man and had started chatting with him with a smile on his face. Mordred wanted to go over to them and pull the other boy behind him and protect him from Lucius. Feeling this Damocles just sent him a small smile and shook his head at him.</p><p> </p><p>Before Mordred could do anything the doors to the hall opened and in walked Marcus Flint as well as people who could only be his parents, Neville looking rather confused as well as Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. As Neville was lead away for his own cleansing, still free of charge all expenses were being piled into a bill to be sent to Molly and Arthur the Flints and the rest of the Malfoys came to their missing family members. It seems that Narcissa and the elder Flints had only simple memory charms on them which the Goblins had been able to get rid of with a simple recall potion to unlock them. Draco and Marcus had not been under any spells as they had been too young to actually recall that they had had siblings and had just been told by their parents they they ones that had been stolen had died as they were born.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his younger twin brothers Draco's face broke into a smile as he opens his arms as if asking for a hug. Damocles smiled back and rushed forward letting his former school rival/bully give him an almost bone breaking hug. But when he turned to Mordred the boy had just glared at him and stomped off causing Draco to look confused as neither he or his mother knew who the twins had been. Damocles could feel his twins anger and once more sent him happy thoughts as he actually leaned into Draco happy to have the family he always wanted, and seemed to be missing, at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it seems I have picked up a troll on my stories, so I am going to explain a few things.  First all troll comments will be deleted without a single second of thought.  Two I tag very clearly my couple and usually who is the top and who is the bottom in the relationship, I prefer a bottom Harry, so if you do not like it do not read it.  Also since the troll has assumed my gender I will reveal I am a cis-male who is a Homoromantic Asexual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side-Effect 2: Resurrection and Lullabies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bringing back an old friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mordred could not deal with this he had not problem with being the twin of his best friend but he refused to acknowledge Draco or his parents as his real family. Through their newly reawaken Twin Bond he felt Damocles seemed to accept them easily but after the home life he had had as Harry it was not shock but even if they had kidnapped him and the others Molly and Arthur had shown him such love more than he had ever seen Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had ever shown Draco. No he would rather go back to the Weasleys if they would still accept him looking as he did now.</p><p>
  <strong>SLAP</strong>
</p><p>He rubbed his cheek in surprise after Damocles glares at him. "Damocles?" Lucius asked surprise at seeing his youngest slap his twin brother.</p><p>"You are not going back Mor do you not get it they did not love you," Damocles said glaring at his twin. "I don't know why they would want to take kids from their families but that is not something a good person would not do."</p><p>"But, but," Mordred said.</p><p>"But nothing Mor, just get to know them," Damocles said as he used their twin bond to finish "<em>for me at least</em>."</p><p>"<em>Fine only for you and only until the end of Yule I don't like it I will be asked to return to the Wealseys</em>," Mordred responded back through their bond.</p><p>"That is all I ask Mor," Damocles said out loud placing a hand on the on where he had stuck his twin as with a bit of magic was able to heal the developing bruise. Which surprised both boys before they found themselves hugged by the former Weasley twins.</p><p>"Don't look look so surprise you two it is just a special parts of a twin bond it makes it so that you can feel the other's emotions and sometime thought but also help heal each other," Fredrick said.</p><p>"Think of each other of a magical and health battery," George said with a laugh as with a slight push sent the two towards their lost parents. Lucius and Narcissa gave them a nod of thanks</p><p> </p><p>"Now we need to discuss what our plans are," Lucius said to everyone as he placed a hand on Damocles's shoulder.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Cleopatra asked confused as she and her lost twins leaned against each other.</p><p>"Well you can obviously not return to Hogwarts as you are," Severus said.</p><p>"And before you do I will need to collect something from you Lilith," Lucius said as with a snap of his fingers had a House Elf collect Riddle's diary from the grounds. "I am sorry I was trying to use it put a stop to some of the laws Arthur and Dumbles were trying to pass in the Wizengamot." he said holding out an old warn diary. Seeing it Lilith blushed a little while Demeter gasped as his gazed shifted between it and Damocles and then after a moment Cleopatra and Salazar.</p><p>"Is something wrong honey?" Mrs. Flint asked her long lost son.</p><p>"There is a bond of magic that stretches between the book, Har.... sorry Damocles and the Riddle twins." Demeter stated.</p><p>"What do you see young Demeter?" Lucius asked.</p><p>"Some type of shadow on both the book and Damocles that seems to connect with the twins," Demeter said his eyes going a little out of focus.</p><p>"You don't think?" Lucius asked turning to Mrs. Flint and Severus.</p><p>"He did speak of finding a way to stave off death," Mrs. Flint said rocking back in her chair.</p><p>"Who did?" Lilith asked wondering what was really going on with the diary having already come to suspect it had something to do with the opening of the chamber.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Tom Riddle my dear," Narcissa said looking like she wanted to fuss over Mordred but saw him flinch anytime she reached for him.</p><p>"Why would our real father want to stave off death?" Salazar asked more willing to accept him over Bellatrix being his parent.</p><p>"Well to the larger Magical world he had a different name," Severus trying to break the news as gently as he could to the group of kidnapped children. "He is known as Lord Voldemort." Just as he predicted all but Damocles from the missing kids flinched at the name. Both Cleopatra and Salazar's face go deathly pail as they learn their father was the Dark Lord having heard such horrible things he had done during the last war.</p><p>Surprisingly it was Damocles who broke the silence as he asked, "Is there a way to bring him back?"</p><p>"You want him back after all he did to our world and to you ?" Lilith asked in horror making a motion at his still visible lightning bolt scar.</p><p>"Yes for what if what happened to us was done to him as well," Damocles stated making every one wonder if that could be true.</p><p> </p><p>"We could always ask him ourselves," Lucius said waving the diary before putting it on the large table in the middle of the hall of healing. Rather than take out a quill the blonde Wizard flipped open the book to a random page and cast a spell that none of the students recognized at the book. Suddenly a pale ghost like form rises from the dairy and looks around the room at them.</p><p>"Where is the Weasley girl?" the ghost-like teen asked.</p><p>"That is not important," Severus said seeing his returned daughter open her mouth to speak to the apparition.</p><p>"Then why have you brought me out of my prison?" it asked.</p><p>"We would like to know about any interactions you have had with a family know as Weasley or Dumbledore outside of class," Lucius stated.</p><p>"Ah two names I know well," the ghost said as he seemed to cross his legs in mid-air as he floated above the book. "Albus Dumbledore was the one to get me from the Orphanage before I came to Hogwarts and thus witnessed what a horrible place it was, yet he convinced the Headmaster Armando Dippet to send me back there even after I showed signs of abuse I had received from being a Wizard."</p><p>"What about the Weasleys?" Demeter asked.</p><p>"Ah when I was at Hogwarts a student in the year above me found out that I had a Dark Core and did everything they could to make my life miserable telling me that since I had a Dark Core I would go wrong and that I was worthless. It was due to this that I decided to research my family tree to prove I came from a good line unlike them who everyone said were Blood Traitors. I found to my utter joy that I was of the Line of Salazar Slytherin himself and went to show them proof. At first they scoffed at my claims and told me to prove it. I am sorry to say I did by finding the my Ancestors's Chamber, but when I showed them it I found myself under some spell I found out later was known as the Imperius Curse making me send Salazar's familiar to attack Muggleborns," the ghost said as to many in the rooms shock and surprise drop his face into his hands.</p><p>"So why did you make this diary then?" Lilith asked still glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I should say I was worried about going into the chamber again and unleashing the Basilisk so I took all of my memories on how to get inside of it and placed them into this book so even if Septimus used the Imperius on me again I would be unable to recall how to get in the Chamber or let lose the snake king," Tom said.</p><p>"Why would there be a connection between you and another human like that you have with the book?" Draco asked reaching over and gently giving Damocles's shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>"Maybe another memory," Tom said a little confused before he looked into the former Harry Potter's eyes. "I see can someone cast <em>Addiderat Integra Interdum Vincula</em> on the the young man as he holds this book?" Tom asked before sliding back into the magic tome.</p><p>"Are you up for this son?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>"I think so," Damocles said gingerly taking the book and holding it in his hands though away from his body.</p><p>"<em>Addiderat Integra Interdum Vincula</em>," Narcissa said as a light shot from the book and her missing son's fore head at the same time connecting in mid-air. There was a rush of Magic as the two lines of magic were soon joined by five others as with a gasp Damocles toppled out of his chair unconscious while Mordred let a gasp of pain and fell as well. The only thing that prevented the twins form crashing to the floor were their parents who looked horrified at their returned sons while everyone else looked at the orb of light which was growing in size.</p><p> </p><p>With a bright flash of red-golden light the orb vanished leaving a man in its place which Mrs. Flint rushed over to check on as well as spell some clothing onto his bare form. Seeing her he croaked out, "Marcie where "Cough" am I?"</p><p>"You are fine Tom you are among friends," she said helping him sit up.</p><p>"Lucius, Sev and Marcie my friends you look so old," Tom said as he looked at some of his best friends and the godparents of his kids. Thinking of that he looked around for Bella but was unable to find her or their babies. "Where is Bella and my kids what has happened?"</p><p>"Brace yourself Tom," Mr. Flint said getting out of his seat to join his wife at the man's side.</p><p>"Don't tell me Dumbledore got to them?" the man said as to the shock of the students saw his bottom lip begin to quiver and tears form in his eyes.</p><p>"You have been away a long time Tom, I am sorry to say Bella was sent to Azkaban and well it seems someone had placed Cleo and Sal under enchantments making them forget themselves," Marcie said grasping her old friend's arm helping to ground him. "But they are back now and the spells are off them," he added quickly seeing the other start to panic.</p><p>"Can I see them?" Tom asked in a tone almost too quiet for them to hear. Rather than answering Marcie looked up at Cleopatra and Salazar seeing if they would come over or not. Everyone else looked over at them as well, with the exception of the Malfoys who were too busy worrying about the twins. Seeing everyone gazes shift Tom looks over and finally notices the pair and as Cleopatra looked just like her mother he smiled at her in recognition. Struggling to his feet, with Marcie's help, he walked over to her and pull her into a hug only for his Cleo to pull away from him with a flinch.</p><p>"I am sorry Tom as I said they were just recently freed from an enchantment that had them under Dumbledore's thumb and hated you," Marcie said still holding onto his arm.</p><p>"I am sorry," Cleopatra said "I don't think I am there yet."</p><p>"That is alright knowing Dumblesnorts I can only imagine what he has been spreading about me," Tom said trying to hid his heart break. "Can you at least tell me..... how old?"</p><p>"I am twelve sir," Cleo said still unable to help herself from answering a question if she knew the answer.</p><p>"I have been gone so long," Tom said as he wobbled and looked ready to pass out until Marcie summoned a chair over to them and sat him down right beside his kids.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door opened and in walked a pair of strange men being escorted by some Goblins. "What is the meaning of this Severus asked as the two men were given seats at the table.</p><p>"Just more of the Weasley and Albus's meddling ," one of the Goblins said in outrage. "Meet the former Bill and Charlie Weasley," the Goblin said waving his arm at the stunned pair. as their gazes were locked on the parchment before them. "They both had strong enchantments they were able to fool our normal hiring test when William became a Cursebreaker," the Goblin said angry but a little impressed by the spell that had bamboozled a near perfect Goblin hiring exam testing.</p><p>"So who are they really?" Fredrick asked for though he knew of the lines the pair came from there was no information on who their actual parents were on his own form.</p><p>"Well William Black is the Son of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and Chester Parkinson is the son of Lord Antonio and Lady Galas Parkinson," the Goblin explained when neither man answered the question they had been asked themselves. Severus had to whistle at the news as with the memory blocks on him gone he could now recall James's best friends worrying about their kid becoming a werewolf because of Remus's curse even when Black carried him.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are we going to do about the Weasley's?" Draco said anger not only for them taking his little brothers but also one of his best friend's older brother.</p><p>"Well we will ruin them financially," the highest ranking Goblin in the room said.</p><p>"Not good enough they messed with my family I want revenge," Lucius said looking up from where he was cradling the still unconscious Mordred in his arms. The other families agreed as they began to make plans to keep their kids safe from the kidnappers who had decided to mess with them. All through their discussion Damocles and Mordred were unconscious but not dead to the world as due to their reawaken twin bond they found they could communicate with each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I am Draco's brother, slimy git," Mordred said.</p><p>"Are you still on that don't you think there are more important things at this moment," Damocles chided his slightly older brother.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Well for instance since we were given ageing Potions we technically have to do our first year again," Damocles said making Mordred let out a laugh.</p><p>"Great I am the same age as my former little sister."</p><p>"You think that is bad I am the one she had a crush on now we might be sharing classes together," he said keeping a straight face for a moment before the pair are roiling in laughter in their twin space.</p><p>"Yeah that would be bad but I still got you beat," Mordred sated rolling his eyebrows at the other boy.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well I had started to notice Hermione but she is the daughter of the Dark Lord."</p><p>"Yeah and if I think if it since her mother is Bellatrix I think she is also our first cousin."</p><p>"Okay ouch that just proves we will both have bad luck in love," Mordred said as Damocles just shrugged his shoulders. "So how to you actually feel?"</p><p>"I know it is going to sound strange but pretty good to use my actual name from the tales the Muggles have I no longer fear the Sword of Damocles hanging over my head cutting me down due to my destiny."</p><p>"Muggles are strange,' Mordred stated.</p><p>"You will get no arguments from me, but at least I will not have to go back to the Dursleys ever again."</p><p>"So there is at least one point in favor of the Malfoys," Mordred said having been horrified of the tales he had been told of the family not to mention the rescue over the summer. There was an awkward silence for a bit before the pair were suddenly aware of what sounded like singing surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hush little children have you no fear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your dream run together while we remain here</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let Darkness and Light guide you this day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With Wisdom and Love as you run and Play</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dream of adventure out in the world</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Live in the moment your wings unfurled</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Know you are love know you are safe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Together or alone in time and space</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We walk beside you holding your hand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Knowing you life will be more that Grand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here to protect and guard you from Pain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like an ocean of love filled by the rain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hush little children have you no fear.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your dreams run together while we remain here</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Damocles and Mordred wake up as the song starts to repeat itself finding themselves laying in two large identical beds while the singer is revealed to be Lucius as he sings them a lullaby that he had sung to them after their birth. Both boys were amazed not only by his voice but the emotion on his normally stoic visage as he stood between them with tears running down his face. When the older man paused to take a breath both boys could not help themselves as they began to clap causing him to look down at them in shock. "You have a very soothing voice," Mordred had to admit.</p><p>"Thank you son,' Lucius said taking a seat on the edge of his bed as he smiled at him.</p><p>"How long were we out?" Damocles asked.</p><p>"Enough time for us to leave the bank and come back to the Manor, either myself, your mother or Draco had hardly left your sides.</p><p>"So what happened after we conked out?" Mordred asked making Lucius actually chuckle at the phrasing.</p><p>"Well Tom has returned and we decided that since he and his kids had no where to stay they would join us at the Manor as we have the largest home. The Goblins have decided to put their power into ruining the Weasleys financially while we all decided," Lucius said.</p><p>"Luci," a voice said in warning causing the three to look at the door to see a sort of annoyed Narcissa. "I thought we agreed they were too young which is why Lilith, Cleo, Sal and Draco were asked to leave the room as we went over our plans for them and Dumbles."</p><p>"So did you all decided if we would head back to Hogwarts?" Damocles asked hoping to break the strained silence in the room as he felt the tension in the room.</p><p>"That is all up to you son. If you wish it we can claim that due to some poor health issues while growing up we never did the normal announcement of your birth and hid you away during the balls we would throw," Narcissa said coming over and sitting on the edge of his bed.</p><p>"But won't people still know who I am thanks to the my scar?" Damocles asked which made the two older Malfoys smile at each other as Narcissa pulled out a small compact and handed it to him. With a bemused looked Damocles looked into the small mirror moving his still shaggy hair out of the way to reveal a scar-less forehead. "But, but how ti was there earlier?"</p><p>"It seems whatever bit of magic we used to bring Tom back removed the bit of him within you making your scar able to be healed by magic," Narcissa said as to her utter joy her youngest child moved forward and gave her a tight joy filled hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be covering the point of Damocles taking money from the Potter Vaults in a latter chapter since it would be Lilith who would have claim to the Heir Vault not him.  Also when writing the Lullaby I was doing it to the tune of "Come Little Children" from the movie Hocus Pocus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Side Effect 3: Age Issues and Seeing the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four reunited family members just sat together in a easy silence as Damocles hugged his new mom happy to finally be rid of the scar. He never liked the attention it had drawn to him and was happy that he could now just be a part of the crowd, well as much as he could with being Draco's brother. While Mordred sharing some of his twins happiness through their reawaken bond had even allowed Lucius to start to rub his back gently as the man tried to think of a way to reconnect with the elder twin. Suddenly the door to the room they were in opened with a little too much force making them all jump and Damocles to curl up against Narcissa as if in need of protection. "Sorry about that," Draco said actually blushing as he notices Damocles with his face buried in their mom's robes and Mor glaring at him. "He has arrived."</p><p>"Ah good," Lucius said with a smile "shall we go meet them together?"</p><p>"Meet who?" Mor asked still glaring at Draco for not only scaring Damocles but just for being himself.</p><p>"Ah yes you were both out by that time," Lucius said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well shortly after we brought Cleo's father back your former eldest brothers also turned up having also been taken by the Weasleys," Lucius said spitting out the name as if it was a curse. "While we had easily reached the Parkinson to let them know about Chester but it has taken a while for us to reach Remus Black the father of William. So are you both up to seeing everyone?"</p><p>"Um who exactly will be there?" Damocles asked.</p><p>"Well as Tom has no place to go at the moment he, Cleo and Sal are hear as are Fredrick and George as we figure out how to deal with that. William will be there to greet Remus as will Severus and Lilith, I believe the others headed home to get to know each other better," Narcissa explained.</p><p>"Oh," Damocles said his face taking on a look of deep thought. "Can I get my old stuff back from Hogwarts I think I have something that belongs to Lilith?"</p><p>"Ah we already had some Elves collect all your and the other's stuff from Hogwarts while you were out," Lucius said pointing at a pair of in his mind were shabby trunks.</p><p>"Thanks," Damocles said as he got out of the bed and headed to his trunk, nearly tripping on the still to large robes he was wearing. The others looked on as he dug through his trunk before pulling out what he had been told was his father's old Invisibility Cloak making the all but Mor gasp.</p><p>"Where did you get that?" Draco asked amazed.</p><p>"I was sent it last Yule from Dumbles with a note stating it belonged to James which means it really should go to Lilith," Damocles stated. "Hopefully by returning it I can make up for the money I took from what should have been her Vault."</p><p>"Ah there is no problem with that the Goblins are actually quite canny creatures and have placed the money that you had used a fee to both the Weasleys and Albus," Narcissa explained as she walked over to comfort her youngest.</p><p> </p><p>A half hour latter the five Malfoys showed up in one of the Manor's large drawing rooms, now with Mor and Damocles in some of Draco's old clothes. This was due to seeing some of Damocles old clothes from the year before which were the only things that could fit either him or Mor now both Draco and Lucius refused to let them be seen in them as Narcissa just rolled her eyes. It had taken so long for while both twins were used to wearing hand me downs Mor had not liked that they had come from Draco. Arriving in the room a man they had not meet before came marching over. "Alright Malfoy I went to the bank and got cleansed so I could meet this son you said I have so where is he?" the man asked looking over Damocles and the others.</p><p>"What are you talking about he is right there," Lucius said pointing over to William who was awkwardly standing alone by the fire place.</p><p>"Not it can't be my and Siri son would only be about ten years of age there is no way that man could be him," the man who could only be Remus Black stated.</p><p>"You know that you are right to be as old as he is Black would have had to have him while you were both in school," Lucius said rubbing his chin in thought.<br/>Narcissa decided to get to the bottom of it as she beckoned William over to them with her hand. "William this is your father Remus but there seems to be a little issue about your age what is the first thing you remember from your childhood?"</p><p>"Oh I guess it was going with my dad, sorry Arthur to the Ministry where I had been given a tour," William said.</p><p>"Do you recall where you had gone to?" Remus asked still not sure if he could trust this man despite how hard it was to fool a Goblin's test.</p><p>"Let me think," William said rubbing his forehead as if to stimulate his memory. "Ah yes he showed me his office, the Auror department, one of the courtrooms and I think he said the department of Mysteries."</p><p>"Wait do you recall the room from the Mysteries part of the tour?" Tom broke in after his heard the name.</p><p>"I think it had a large bookcase with small hour glasses and a large bell-jar that contained a small creature that shifted from an egg to a chicken," William said as Lucius brought out his wand to cast a quick spell on the young man.</p><p>"Did you ever go near the Bell-Jar?" Lucius asked as he ripped a piece of parchment from his wand.</p><p>"I think so why?" William asked.</p><p>"Well it seems that my boys were not the only ones who are not their proper age," Lucius said shocking everyone. "That bell-jar is actually a field of Time Magic unless I missed my guess after you were taken Arthur brought you to it to make you grow older. It either did not go as well as he planned or maybe he almost got caught which lead them to use Aging Potions on Damocles and Mordred. This also explains this," Lucius said holding out the parchment he showed the results of his spell stating that William had been born just over ten years ago.</p><p>"Being in the Bell-Jar must have allowed his Core to mature along with his body other wise it would had been broken a long time ago," Remus said in though as he read over the results of Lucius' test.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the group to their discussion on what William's interaction with the Bell-Jar meant Damocles, followed by his two elder brothers had moved over to where Lilith was sitting with Professor Snape. Seeing them approach Severus surprised the twins as he got out of his chair and bowed to them. "I am so sorry for how I have treated you both this last year and a half," he said even surprising Draco. Mor gave a smirk that no one really wanted to point out looked exactly like Draco's did while Damocles rushed forward to get the Potions Master to get up.</p><p>"While I thank you for the apology I do not want anyone to bow to me plus thanks to them I have been sort of stealing for you," Damocles said blushing a little.</p><p>"Mom and Dad said that has already been dealt with Damocles," Draco said softly as he grabbed on to the younger boy's shoulder.</p><p>"I know but I still feel bad about it," he shot back before turning back to Professor Snape and Lilith. "I was also sent this and from the card that came with it I think it really belongs to you," Damocles said holding out the cloak to Lilith making both Prince-Potters gasp.</p><p>"My James' cloak," Snape said with actual tears in his eyes as he takes the bundle from the youngest Malfoy and holds it to his chest. All four children look on in shock as the normally dour and aloof Potions Master cries over the cloak before he reaches over and pulls his returned daughter to his side for an one armed hug. Feeling that they were intruding the three Malfoys left them to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I never expected that," Draco confided to his little brothers as they headed back to their parents.</p><p>"I did," a voice said cutting in as Cleo walked over and pulled her friends into a hug. "Well it was that or Snape blasting Damocles for having it I am glad it was the good one."</p><p>"Still getting use to having the gift?" Draco asked.</p><p>"It is annoying seeing at least two possible futures for every choice if I focus on it," Cleo said rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"That has to be some way to control it though right?" Damocles asked worried for his friend.</p><p>"Well I could go put blocks on it again but Tom said that is very dangerous," she stated.</p><p>"You could asked Luna Lovegood her family has some Seer ability in their line," Draco said helpfully wanting to connect with her not only due to who her father was but also her friendship with his brothers.</p><p>"I might do that," Cleo said giving him a hopeful look.</p><p>"So how far can you see?" Damocles asked.</p><p>"Well I don't really have that much control why do you ask?" Cleo responded.</p><p>"Well I was just wondering if you see what could possibly happen if we decide to go back to Hogwarts," Damocles said as Mor wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>"Give me a moment," Cleo said as her eyes went out of focus as she tries to see the future. <em>"I see Mordrid and Damocles assembled in the Great Hall going through a Sorting Ceremony for their new Houses. Ah a shift</em>," she said wobbling in space leading to Salazar coming over and taking her hand. "<em>In one future the headmaster recognizes them casting a spell that freezes everyone in the hall as he starts to perform a spell to revert things to as they were. Another shows him distracted by the paper where a headline shows Harry Potter Dead</em>," she said struggled to get out even being helped by her twin.</p><p>"That is enough Cleo come back," Damocles said lifting an arm to touch her only for both Mor and Draco to push it down shaking their heads.</p><p>"It is dangerous for any but a Seer's grounder to touch them during a vision," Draco stated in a low voice as for the first time he and Mor agreed on something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slightly changed the ending with Cleo's Vision to work better for my next planned chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Side Effect 4: Academic planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the three young Malfoy share Cleo's vision with the adults a sort of war council took place to decided what to do next. With the first thing being calling back all the other affected families as well as other allied families under the guise of a secondary Yule Ball. They also used it as a way to reintroduce their taken children to everyone as well as help them make connections, and in the former Harry and Hermione cases learn more about Pureblood culture.</p><p>While the adults and Demeter made plans for their return to school Damocles and the others enjoyed a Pureblooded Yule Ball with dancing and creating connections with their peers.  At the start of it Damocles was surprisingly pulled into a dance with Pansy who taught him how to hold his partner before she lead him in a quick waltz.  Never having danced before he did step on her feet a few times but she hardly seemed to care as she began to tell him how best to go about the parting making connections with the other families at the end of the dance she bowed to him before heading over to dance with Mor, most likely to give him the same advice.</p><p>Through the party Damocles ended up dancing with some of the female Slytherins from his former age getting better at dancing each time though not really getting into the movements as after Pansy they all expected him to lead, something he was not really interested in doing.  Looking around he saw that unlike him both Draco and Mor seemed to have a talent both for dancing and leading while Salazar was just as awkward as he had been.</p><p>At around ten pm the party started to wear down as the allied families started to leave until only real families of the former Weasleys were left over.  Damocles also noticed a new comer which apart from Cleo, Salazar and himself everyone seemed to know.  Narcissa introduced her as Lady Muriel Prewett who had come at their behest to see if like the others Fredrick and George had been kidnapped as well or due to them actually being related to Arthur and Molly if they had been left there due to some accident in the family.  It seems the old woman was quite formidable for even Tom seemed a little cowered by her as told how nearly ten years ago her grand-nephews, the twins' fathers, had died in an accident and their wife had not been able to be found.  As the closest living relatives to Fabian and Gideon they were left with their Aunt Molly.  "Do you recall if at that time she they had other kids," Remus asked since it had been around that time that his and Sirius's son had also been taken.</p><p>"You know I am not quite sure, I never really liked Molly with her nose so far up Albus's ass I am surprised she did not go to work at that school," Muriel said with a slight sniff.</p><p>"So we can not be sure if the twins were the first and they decided they wanted to have more kids or if they were just random additions," Tom said tapping his chin with a finger in thought.</p><p>"Does it matter," Fredrick asked "our real fathers are dead and mother is still missing."</p><p>"It actually does for if say either of them are your Godparents you might be where you are legally meant to be," Lucius explained.  "Though it is odd that your mother vanishes around the same time as your fathers' deaths."</p><p>Fredrick and George share a look obviously using their twin bond to have a private conversation before George states, "I do not care if we were legally meant to be there after hearing all this and as out of all of us they tended to barely pay attention to anything we did we do not want to go back."</p><p>"Bravo," Tom said reaching over and giving them both hard pats on their backs.  "That being said we have reached what we have planned while you were meeting the other."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Damocles asked.</p><p>"Well after Cleo's vision and stating she only saw you and Mor waiting for a sort it gave us an idea," Narcissa stated.  "Due to how old Demeter is we all agreed that he should go to Gringotts to get a Goblin item imbued with a Glamour on it for the rest of the term.  Fredrick and George being perfect Metamorphmagus so they can change themselves to look like they had been for the remainder of the year."</p><p>"What about us," Cleo asked.</p><p>"Well I was thinking of either traveling the world for a bit and would welcome you to join me," Tom said softly not knowing how they would react.  "Or if you prefer you could stay with the Malfoys while going to one of the other Magical Schools."  Both Cleo and Salazar had no idea how to respond to the offer as with both came from somewhat well-to-do families, compared to the Weasleys, they had not really done much traveling.</p><p>"As for you and Mor," Lucius said turning to his twins sons "we thought that rather than you having to redo half of the first year we would have you stay here and maybe return at the end of the next Yule.  Your mother and I do not really want to send to another Magical School so far away right after we got you back.</p><p> </p><p>"There is one slight hiccup in all our planning, however," Severus said "I still have a contract at Hogwarts so I am unable to leave and it would best not to use a Glamour to change you appearance so young as it might effect you latter in life just as say staying in an Animagus form for years on end would give you animal characteristics from your form."</p><p>"So what happens to me?" Lilith asked.</p><p>"As of right now I have no idea," Severus said looking to the others for support.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not just get out of the contract?" Damocles asked.</p><p>"That would be harder than you would think as Dumbles make it utterly binding and biased leaving me no chance to renegotiate it until the original terms were cleared," the man said clenching his fist in anger.</p><p>"What are the conditions?" Damocles asked.</p><p>"I had to be the Potions Master at Hogwarts until such a time that "Harry Potter" and "Neville Longbottom" were no longer students," Severus said.</p><p>"If we don't return would that mean that part of the contract is taken care of?" Salazar asked making the Potion Master's mouth fall open in shock.</p><p>"It would though I am not sure if Dumbles would accept it until your were found or declared dead," Severus said appearing deep in thought.</p><p>"Maybe we could ask the Goblins for help," William suggested causing the younger kids who had not been in the original planning to look at him with looks of confusion.  "Oh yeah we did not mention that part did we?" William asked.  "The reason Demeter, Fredrick and George are all going back is to finish their year after which me and Chester arrive back at the station to pick all three of them up."</p><p>"We than take them to Gringotts as "Percy" wants to set up an account as he has plans to get a summer Job, while the twins having gotten into the Warding lessons in Ancient Ruins decided to talk to "Bill."  As the five of us are heading down to "Percy's new vault tragically there will be a cave in killing us and with Mor, Lilith already gone it leaves the Weasleys with no kids, hostages, or back doors into several old family vaults."</p><p>"That is brilliant," Mor showing more enthusiasm than he had around the other Malfoys up until now.</p><p>"Dark halls caves of learning magic taught never yearning," Cleo said starting to sway in place making the other look at her in shock.  "Danger above ax below gather the blood from a vanquished foe.  Gold for coffers Gems for chest magic and action speak it best."  As suddenly as it began Cleo seemed to shake herself free of the vision before turning towards where Tom and Severus were seated and saying just one more word. "Glorvantia."</p><p>"You don't think?" Tom said looking at the others.</p><p>"It hasn't been done since Gelspar Flitwick," Marcia said.</p><p>"Which means it could happen again." Severus said.</p><p>"Can someone actually explain who or  what Glorvantia is?" Damocles interjected and saw that thankfully he was not the only one who had no idea of what it was.</p><p>"Ah sorry son," Lucius said "Glorvantia is the local Goblin Magic School for while they tend to be physical than straight human Magicals they still have and use Magic.  And we know the school is able to teach lessons that Human Magicals can use since Filius went to school there before he became the youngest Charms Master that Hogwarts had ever seen."</p><p> </p><p>"So we could go there then rather than go back to Hogwarts?" Mor asked.</p><p>"That is a hard question to answer for them to allow a human in they must be considered a Goblin Friend, as well as having done some great deeds to their name.  Which is hard to judge what they consider a Great Deed though from the stories Draco told us of your adventures last year Cleo, Mor might get in while Damocles most certainly fit that criteria."</p><p>"There is another way," William said making everyone turn to him.</p><p>"Well what is it son?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Well to get Lilith in it might be easier if say Severus worked for the bank as during my interview to become one of their Cursebreakers if I ever had a child they could be given a small test to see if they could get in as part of working for them."<br/><br/></p><p>"And if you get out of the contract with Dumbles and worked for the Goblins you would have more say in it plus their contracts supersede almost every other contract beside the ones between a person and Lady Magic," Lucius said having come across multiple instances where someone tried to reneg on a Goblin Contract and had come for help only to be told there was nothing anyone could do for them.</p><p>"But wouldn't we need to get Professor Snape out of the first contract before then?" Damocles asked.   "I don't see Dumbles letting him go since Lilith was one of the taken."</p><p>"He might not let me go but he would send me to investigate the cave in which killed the older "Weasleys" if there was suspicion of it being caused by a potion mishap," Severus said actually smiling shocking the former Gryffindors.</p><p>"And to be allowed to look into it the Goblins would need to hire you thus putting a contract in place," Pansy said with an actual laugh as she leaned against her missing older brother's side.</p><p>"Correct in one Miss Parkinson," Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>"Won't Molly, Arthur and Dumbles not to mention Sal's grandmother and my former parents get suspicious after we disappeared?" Cleo asked rubbing a hand over her forehead as if she had a headache.</p><p>"I actually think Poppy will see to that bit,' Severus said  "she was the one to find out about all this and rather than give you new Potions she sent us all to Gringotts to get healed."</p><p>"I for one trust her," Damocles said making Mor, Draco and Cleo let out a chuckle while the former Weasley twins outright laughed.</p><p>"Of course you trust her in just two short years you have been in the Hospital Wing more then the rest of us combined," Fredrick said wiping a tear from his eyes due to his mirth.</p><p>"Well she is the nicest medical person I have ever met," Damocles said with a slight blush causing Mor, Fredrick and George to stop laughing at once thinking about what they had seen of his "home" life with the Muggles he had been left with while his parents shared a look knowing they would need to do something about the Dursleys as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Side Effect 5: Acceptance and Dead names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tale of the former Percy Weasley.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the group decided to contact the Goblins to see about getting Damocles, and the younger students into Glorvantia before the end of the Yule the effected families began to head to their homes. As Demeter joined his brother heading to the floo Pansy gave a start with a strange expression on her face. "Um I thought I overheard during the last Samhain that Marcus was paying homage to his twin sister who died when they were younger not brother," Pansy said. The effect of her statement was immediate as Mordred's former older brothers surround Demeter in a show of support.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering when this would be brought up," Demeter said as his shoulders slump. Damocles sent a confused look at his twin but Mordred as well as Lilith looked just as confused as he was. "Yes I was born as a female and for the first four years of my life with Molly and Arthur treated me as such, but I have never felt like I was a female. When I was four years old I told them this but they refused to accept it." Demeter said as Chester gave his former younger brother's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Growing up they had always called me Pricilla, hence my choosing Percy as my new name hoping they would be able to accept it easier." Damocles suddenly realized the person who had given the older male's had been the twins who despite how they teased him would never call him anything other than Percy even if they tended to as "the Prefect" after it.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait if they treated you as a female why did they always have to get my clothing second hand?" Lilith asked. This caused Demeter, Fredrick and George to burst out laughing.</p><p>"There is a perfectly good reason for that," Fredrick said leaning into Demeter's side.</p><p>"Yeah we destroyed them in a fire when even after a full year of refusing to acknowledge me for who I really was," Demeter said. "It was then that I started to taking William's old clothing to wear."</p><p>"We started to use some of our own money to get him his own clothing as well," Chester said "and we began to call him Perc.  As a group we made sure we were the ones to introduce him to new people thus preventing Molly and Arthur from using his dead name Pricilla so that they had to go along with it or raise questions they did not want to answer."</p><p>"That is why just like Damocles I am rather happy that Molly and Arthur are not my real parents," Demeter said giving his real parents a look worried that just like the Weasleys they would not accept him for who he really was. Rather than answer Marcie and and Dimitri moved forward and pulled Demeter into a tight hug.</p><p>"So I never had a daughter but twin sons," Marcie said tears running down her face. "So would you rather still be called Percy as it is the name you had chosen for yourself?"</p><p>"I had only chose it in hopes that they would find it easier to call me it when they finally accepted me," Demeter said with tears of happiness running down his face. "But I do not want that name either for it was based on the lie of love and family. I think all names I had ever been called are dead to me. I think from now on I would like to be called Dexter."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone," Dimitri said loudly "I would like to present my son Dexter Flint." Dexter broke down in tears as he cried into his parent's shoulders while everyone cheered and the Prewett twins gave some wolf-whistles. Marcus joined his parents in hugging his twin brother. As Mor looked on to the scene before him the message his twin had been trying to convince him of took root. Sure his former third eldest brother had been a dork and a goodie-two-shoes but he had been family. And Molly and Arthur had always stated family stayed together and supported one another yet they had failed to accept Dexter for who he was. If they lied about that as well as that he and his "siblings" be their kids what else had they been keeping from them. Damocles smiled as he felt Mor's resolve to go back to the Molly and Arthur shatter. He knew his twin still had some issues with their real family but finding out that the Weasleys had not really practiced what they preached had turned Mor against them.  Mor began to worry what would have happened if Dexter had been selected as Headboy next year.  Would Molly and Arthur had written to the school, or maybe since they seemed to be allied with Dumbles would he been made the Headgirl.  That thought alone was enough to make the former Weasley glad to be a Malfoy for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"So is Penelope your girlfriend?" Lilith asked having come across the the pair in the corridor.</p><p>"No Molly and Arthur formed to to spend time with her so that and I quote "to see what it is like to be a proper girl."  The only reason I really did it was that Arthur said he would help me get a job at the Ministry ," Dexter said.</p><p>"Why would you have to rely on that, you have been ranked number one every school year bro?" Marcus asked.</p><p>"Your brother is correct the Ministry tends to scout out the top ten students for their choice of jobs," Lucius said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright to be honest I had not planned on this chapter but Genesis_Rose pointed out that the name I had chosen for Percy's real name was a name for a female.  So rather than change it I decided to roll with it.  As this Demeter/Dexter is my first Transgender character I hope I do it alright.</p><p>I know this is a short chapter but still have not thought about how the group is going to prove to the Goblins to be allowed into Glorvantia yet,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Side Effect6: Proving his Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting with the Goblins to determine who can head to Glorvantia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after the new year began Damocles and his family finally received a meeting with the Goblins taking along Cleo, Sal, and Lilith due to their parents being otherwise occupied. Having been told of what the Golden Trio had managed to do at the end of the last year Lucius and Narcissa were sure that they would be allowed to attend Glorvantia it was just the other two that they were not sure of.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than heading to Gringotts the party arrived at what looked like a normal Muggle office building in the middle of London. As Lucius approached the plain clothes worker manning the desk they were directed to a set of elevators told to press the letter of invitation to the ID reader inside. When Damocles's father did so rather than head up the elevator gave a lurch and began to move downward. Having little experience with elevators since the only ones that existed in the Magical world were in the Ministry of Magic and St. Mungos places Lilith and Mor jumped a little as Mor grabbed hold of Damocles hand. Sending calm thoughts through their bond as they descended the twins wondered what sort or requirements were needed to be allowed to go to the Goblin run school via their twin bond. Damocles smiled seeing Mor no longer flinch as Lucius placed a calming hand on his back after the jump. Ever since hearing the story of his former big brother after the ball Mor had tried to get to know their real parents better and had a few times had a pleasant conversation with Draco, with only minimal sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>As the doors open it was to neither large board room or cavern but something reminiscent of the Hogwarts' Entrance Hall thought rather than four House Hourglasses which kept track of the points there were three scales which also seemed to have the same purpose of the hourglasses. Damocles could only assume this since none of the scales had anything in them while still being unbalanced. Waiting in the middle of the room was a Goblin dressed in a dark suit with a lemon yellow cape affixed to the back. "Ah Lord and Lady Malfoy welcome I am Master Kotaro and I am both the leader of Glorvantia board but also the Instructor for the class on Martial Magic, what you would call Defense Against the Dark Arts," the Goblin said as with a flourish turned around making his cape that would have made Snape jealous as he lead them down the large stair case behind him. "Now unlike your human schools all Goblin academies are built into the Earth with the highest levels set aside for the school's entrance and Floo rooms, for unlike Hogwarts our students can either dorm at the school or head home at the end of their day. You will all be meeting with the rest of the board who will be going over the list of any great deeds to your name put also your magic levels," Master Kotaro said leading them down two flights of stairs and into a conference room were a group of four Goblins, also in dark suits but with different colored capes, as well as two humans one male and one female.</p><p> </p><p>"Velcome to Glorvantia Malfoy family party I am Headmaster Shatterfang, for the purpose of ziss meeting I have invited Lord Dexter Shackelbolt and Lady Gabrielle Shakespeare from zee British Ministry of Magic Department of Personal History and Department of Education." Shatterfang seeing the confused looked on Damocles, Cleo, and Sal's faces explained. "The department is in charge of track of all a person's major life events. Ve vill be using zem to find out what great deeds you have accomplished in your life to see if you deserve a place here. Ve also have zee results of the Inheritance Test you took at zee end of last year."</p><p>"So that there is no issues with the reading of the results of your Histories we will be holding your meetings one at a time." A Goblin female with a bright orange cape cut in. "But first some introduction are in order. I am Mistress Waystar and I am in charge of teaching Healing as well as Warding. To my right there is Master Bonecrusher who not only teaches Transfiguration but is also the son of the Goblin King in charge of the European region," she said indicating a Goblin man in a gold and silver cape who nodded at them.</p><p>"Next there Headmaster Shatterfang as he stated who runs the schools as well as teaches classes in physical fitness. And finally there is Mistress Platinum who heads the department of Earth studies which include classes of Herbology, Mineralogy, as well as Alchemy and Potions," she said pointing out the other female Goblin who had a dark brown cape.</p><p>"Nov according to zee results of of you had been living as Harry Potter so ve vill start wiz him first," Shatterfang said stepping down from his seat and letting his baby blue cape flutter behind him as he ushered everyone out of the room besides Damocles.</p><p> </p><p>Damocles watched as a ritual was performed that created a list of everything he had ever done of note starting with his living through the Killing Curse to what he had survived at the Dursleys, the task he and the others had used to get the Philosopher's Stone stopping at when he took the Polyjuice Potion. Each major even was went over with a fine tooth comb as the Goblins and humans asked about what he recalling was going through his mind during each even that he could recall. After a grueling blow by blow account of his fight with Quirrelmort from the end of last year Lady Shakespeare stepped away as Lord Shackelbolt stepped forward to take her place.</p><p>"No young Malfoy we shall move on your academic record," Shackelbolt said as he pulled out a his wand and cast a spell summoning Damocles' records from the ones he had been asked to bring to the meeting. "I see it Albus has once again refused to exercise Binns despite numerous injections to do so," the man said looking over the notes. "Ah but you are up to the Goblins standards when it comes to Defense, Transfigurations and charms, though you will need to improve your Potions skills as well as Herbology. You have passed part of the physical standards but at the moment you will need to come up to a more healthy weight as Madam Pomfrey has a note of your past health issues as well as until your partaking the Polyjuice potion being on numerous other potions. You have since gone through a full cleansing?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes sir we did it at Gringotts shortly after our real identities had been discovered," Damocles stated.</p><p>"Good good, if you are allowed to come to this institute you will need to have a tutor in Potions, History, and Herbology. As it stands right now you would be joining students in their third year for Martial Magic, second year for Transfiguration and Charms, and without the tutor join with the new students in Potions, History, Herbology, and Mineralogy. You will for the moment not have to worry about Healing or Warding since to take them you well need to take third year classes for Charms, and Potions," Shackelbolt finishing with his notes.</p><p> </p><p>"Very good Messor Malfoy we will reveal our results after everyone's has been seen," Mistress Waystar said leading him out a second door to a side room. Before she left the Goblin woman placed a charm on the door preventing him from entering as well as passing any information to Mor through their bond while the other boy was being tested. The Charm only worked the one way as he was able to experience what Mor learned with from his interview. Since there was really nothing to do in the room Damocles began to meditate as Mor was being interviewed. He felt his twins surprise when Mor was told about the early days of his time with the Weasleys. According to the report he had received some abuse from Molly and Arthur after he had been taken most likely due to his age and not being familiar with his kidnappers. It might also have to do with thanks to the him, Lilith, and William being all around the same age.</p><p> </p><p>At least it seems after the age of two the abuse had stopped with the next big item on the list was their time at Hogwarts with the stone. Damocles felt a smug feeling from Mor as his skill at the game of Wizard Chess not to mention how he had been able to keep his head during the the Devil's Snare encounter. As they reached the this last summer Damocles was surprised to find out how he, Fredrick and George had tried to convince Molly and Arthur to pick Damocles up almost they had gotten home fro Hogwarts. The Weasleys had refused stating to trust Dumbledore and give it a few weeks and just send him letters. Mor it seems did not like having to wait as he tried to think of ways to contact him after a week went by and not a thing was returned from the Muggles. Mor had then spent some time to convince his "older twin brothers" to help him steal the car Arthur had souped up and go rescue him. Damocles felt rather touched that his twin had been the one to lead him being rescued from the Muggles. When it reached the point on their discussion about the Polyjuice Potion they had gone over the numerous spells and potions that he had been under Damocles was shocked to find that Mor had been under more potions that they had been told having one geared to having a short temper as well as raise how lazy he was. It seems that due to these added potions in his system the cleansing he had gone through was less than successful in removing from his system which sort of explained why even after being cleansed of the potions that caused him to hate his real family. Before they moved on to his class records Mistress Waystar stepped forward to perform a secondary cleanings to remove the last traces of the potions that had been in Mor's system. After the cleansing they moved on to Mor's school records where he had similar results to his twin though he would be placed in second year classes for Martial Magic as well as Potions even without needing a tutor while being placed in third year for Charms before he was brought back to join Damocles in the side room.</p><p> </p><p>It took nearly until lunch before everyone had been interviews and the Goblins shared their results of their interviews. As the five children talked with each other they found that of them actually had a single subject that they had been placed in a higher grade than they had been before. Cleo had been placed in a higher Transfiguration class as well as Potions while Sal was top in Herbology and Lilith to their shock had actually been told that if she went to Glorvantia she would be in the second level classes for History.</p><p> </p><p>In the end it was revealed while Damocles, Mor and Cleo had been given places in the Goblin school Lilith and Sal had not made the cut due to lack of deeds to their name. Though Headmaster Shatterfang did confirm that Lilith would have her place at the school when the plan to have her father come work for the bank that still left what to do about Sal's studies.</p><p>On the way back to Malfoy Manor Sal was found to be rather despondent having failed to make the cut and knowing it would be unwise to head back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore. "What's up Salazar?" Tom asked seeing his son so down in the dumps.</p><p>"I didn't get in," Sal said softly worried about getting a reaction like he would have gotten from his "Gran."</p><p>"And?" Tom asked.</p><p>"Well everyone else did," Sal said.</p><p>Well good job Cleo," Tom said patting his daughter on the back. "So you did not get in the offer to join me on my travels around the world to learn magic is still open to you."</p><p>"You mean it?" Sal asked his eyes widening as he looked up at his father.</p><p>"Let me make myself very clear," Tom said placing a hand on both his kid's shoulders "if I can help it I would never lie to either of you unless the truth would lead to hurting you."</p><p>"It would not hurt us to be apart since our twin bond has been unblocked?" Cleo asked.</p><p>"No of course not honey it just might take you longer to sense each other's emotions and would be unable to share dreams when you are asleep," Tom answered. "So Sal would you be willing to join me in my travels as I take a closer look at the different realms of Magic. I will say I did have aspiration to become a teacher and for most subjects I would be able to teach you."</p><p>"I think I would like that," Sal said smiling up at his father giving the man he had been told was the Dark Lord a tight hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Side Effect 7: Killing the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pomfrey's Plan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the group sat down for lunch after their return from Glorvantia the younger Magicals were surprised to see Madam Pomfrey already sitting at the table. "Ah Poppy good to see you," Tom said greeting his old housemate.</p><p>"Ah Tom I heard you have returned again," Pomfrey said not getting up as she lifted her goblet to him in a small toast. "Well I must say you all look better than last time I saw you all," she said directing her statement to the formally stolen children.</p><p>"Um why are you here has someone missed us?" Damocles asked.</p><p>"No it is a good thing that you were the only students staying over Yule in Gyrffindor House. It made it easier for Severus and myself to come up with excuses as why you have not been at meals," the Matron said. "This also makes it quite easy for us to find a way to dispose of you."</p><p>"Dispose of us?" Mor asked reaching for his wand.</p><p>"Yes just like the after the school year where we plan on "killing off" Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill we have a came up a way to make sure that your former identities end as well," Lucius said seeming to sense Mor's concern.</p><p>"And how are you um we going to do that?" Lilith asked.</p><p>"With these," Pomfrey said as she pulled out a some some boxes out of her robes and setting them on the table before he plate. "And using the current situation at Hogwarts."</p><p>"How do boxes help?" Cleo asked picking up the one nearest to her and beginning to turn it in her hands. Tom reached over and gently took the box from her before putting it in the floor between their seats.</p><p>"Like this honey," Tom said as he uses his magic to grow the box until it looked like a wardrobe. Reaching for a handle Tom opened the door to reveal what looked like a mannequin double of "Ron Weasley." "In each of the boxes there is a Golem each of you so that we can stage and attack from Betsy."</p><p>"Betsy?" all the young Magicals asked at once.</p><p>"Oh sorry that is the name of the Basilisk that enhabits Salazar's chamber," Tom said as everyone else let out a slight laugh to the name of the "Monster of Slytherin." "We had the Golems brought here so that we can add a bit of your magic to them so when their "dead bodies" are found they will be mistaken for you."</p><p>"But what about me?" Sal asked "I went "home" for the Yule?</p><p>"We had accounted on that," Narcissa said with a smile. "What we have planned will also punished the Longbottom clan for how they had treated you."</p><p> </p><p>After the meal was finished the other boxers were grown to their full size as the Golems were removed from them. It felt a little strange to Damocles to look up into the his old face which just looked blankly forward. To get everything right for what ever Madam Pomfrey had planned all five of the young Magicals had to give a small bit of blood to anchor the Golems to themselves before one by one, they were taken into a side room. Cleo went first being the oldest where she meet with William's father again. "Hello Cleo since we are going to make it look like you and the others were attacked by the Monster of Slytherin we are unfortunately going to have to make the Golem look like it is terrified. I brought something with me that should help called a Bogart," Remus Black stated.</p><p>"That is the Magical Creature that takes on the shape of what ever a person fears correct?" Cleo asked.</p><p>"Very good Cleo you are right. There is a spell to counter it but as we need you to experience the fear we will let the Bogart have some time with you first before your father, Poppy, or I will drive it off. Dose that sound alright with you?" he asked.</p><p>"It does not sound like we have much choice Mr. or is it Consort Black," Cleo stated.</p><p>"First off you can just call me Remus. Secondly ready or not here it comes," Remus said opening a small worn briefcase he had brought with him and stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>As the case opened a hand appeared around the edge as Professor McGonagall seemed to climb out of it to stare her down. "I am very ashamed of you Cleo I have never seen anyone in all my time as a teacher fail every single class and assignment given to them. I have not choice to give you but to give you the lowest grade ever even lower than Troll. Miss Riddle I give you the grade of U or in terms that you can understand Utter Failure," Bogart McGonagall said.</p><p>Cleo shrunk back in terror muttering to herself, "No I am a good student I could not have failed." Tom felt a little heartbroken at seeing his daughter like this but they need it to go on just a little bit longer so that they could transfer the terror into her Golem.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping an eye on the Golem and as soon as it's face took on the terrified look Tom stepped before his daughter. As soon as he was between her and the Bogart it shifted its form. No longer cowering in fear Cleo peeked around Tom's form to see what form it hade taken. To her surprise she saw what looked an older form of Mr. Weasley* standing before him but her father showed no fear as he forced it back into the case. "You did very well Cleo," Tom said pulling his daughter into a tight hug.</p><p>"Thank you dad," she said making him smile as it was the first time she had accepted their relationship to each other out loud.</p><p> </p><p>When Sal came in next he did not have to face the Bogart, rather he was told what their plan with his Golem was of having him and someone take it to the Longbottom Manor where his companion would put some Memory charms on the people who had called themselves his family. Making them think that they had tried to make him improve his Magic by locking him out of the Manor, Sal knew it was not that big of a stretch as the his "Gran" had done that before something he decided to keep from his father. He was told that as his companion put on the charms he would be in charge of putting his Golem into position that looked like it was huddled over for warmth. The Golem would only be dressed in normal casual clothes with no robe on making it seem that "Neville Longbottom froze to death in the dead of winter. Knowing that this would not only lead to the Longbottoms to be brought up on charges, but according to his father and the others Dumbles had plans for either him or Damocles to stop Tom. It would put a hamper to the old bastard's plans.</p><p> </p><p>Next up was Lilith who was accompanied by her father. After being told what was to be done and accepting the use of the Bogart she braced herself to face her worst fear. As the case opened up a wave of darkness spread from it. Severus and Remus lifted their eyebrows at the cloud of Darkness as it shifted into a Spector that while resembling a Dementor was still vastly different than the dark creatures. Neither of them could place what it was until it reached out a hand and a scythe appeared in its hand. Severus saw his daughter gulp in fear yet made no move to run away from what they guessed was her version of Death. Severus was actually rather proud of his little girl seeing that the thing she feared the most was Death itself yet was willing to face it head on as her fear was given to the Ginny Golem. Once it had reached the proper level Severus stepped forward to lead it way from her. As he steps before her the Bogart shifts, making him arch an eyebrow at the change to it as under the spells he had on him a Bogart had been his James and their friends, but now he was face to face with his drunken father who began to berate him and call him useless. Thanks to the change of the Bogart he froze in place for a moment wand held pointing down at the floor until he felt someone take his hand and saw it was Lilith, while Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder for support. With their help he was able to force the creature back into the case before letting out a deep sigh and hugging his daughter tightly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Mor was the next one to face down the Bogart accompanied by his father. Just like when Cleo had faced the fear eater they placed a ward on his sibling bond to Damocles before the Bogart was brought out. As the case was opened and six large hairy legs came out of the case Mordred reached over and tightly grabbed Lucius's hand in a death grip. neither Lucius or Remus was surprised at the form the Bogart took having been warned by Dexter that his former younger brother was deathly afraid of spiders due to a prank Fredrick and George had done to him in their youth. Lucius could not be more proud of his son as his middle child who was able to stand up to the giant spider with only some small support as he held Lucius's hand. It took all the strength Lord Malfoy had not to use the grip to pull his son behind him as the spider began to move towards them with ichor dripping from its fangs. Even though the Bogart was not meant for him Lucius could not help but find the massive eight legged creature rather intimidating thanks to a long buried primal fear most humans had of such creatures. It was almost a relief when Remus gave him the signal saying they had passed over enough fear from the Mor for him to take over. Pulling his son behind him as he acted like a human Patronus for Mor.</p><p> </p><p>Still holding onto his father's hand Mor peek around the man's form and was shocked to see that laying before them was the form of him, Draco, and Damocles lying dead in a pool of blood. Mor felt his father's hand tighten around his as he noticed the older male's legs begin to shake as if he was about to collapse. Lucius pulled out his wand silently casting the Bogart repealing spell forcing it back into the briefcase before finally falling to his knees letting Mor see the first unintentional collapse of the his father's pureblood mask making Mor respect the man even more.</p><p> </p><p>As the youngest one Damocles was the last to meet with the Bogart and since Lucius had been with Mordred, Narcissa was there to help give support to the youngest Malfoy. During the meeting to discuss this part of the plan all the Adult Magicals had been able to sort of guess what each of the missing children's Bogart would turn into but not even Severus or the former older Weasley boys had been able to guess what it would be for Damocles. Fredrick and George would have thought it might have been "Voldemort" due to Dumbles, Molly and Arthur's plans in his life but having meet with Tom would have ended that.</p><p> </p><p>As the case opened Narcissa placed a hand on the back of her baby's shoulder as a form of support for what ever was coming. As the Bogart came out of the case it began to stretch itself out until it became surprisingly two different things. The Bogart part on the left side took on the form of a large incredibly fat man, who based on his clothing was a Muggle while the other part of the Bogart had shifted into what looked like a simple small white door. Narcissa felt Damocles' body tense up under her hand as the Bogart of the fat Muggle reached out and grabbed her son by his collar. "What freakiness have you done now boy. Dying your hair that will earn you a month." At his words the door opened revealing a small room with a slanted ceiling with a small mattress that looked like it belonged in a baby's crib. Though the Bogart did not actually have the strength to lift even a child off the floor as it had also created the door it brought it in closer making Damocles shudder in fear.</p><p>Narcissa became aware her baby was softly muttering to himself, "No Uncle not the cupboard." Narcissa became pissed they had plans for the Weasleys, Dumbles and even the Longbottoms but they had forgot to include the families where Damocles and Cleo had been forced to live with. Seeing this she decided she would take great pleasure in sicking her husband after the Muggles that had done this to her precious baby boy.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that her baby was the last to deal with the Bogart as soon as she got the signal rather than force it back into its case she took out her wand and blasted the Bogart apart piece by piece until nothing was left but a memory. Letting her wand fall to the floor Narcissa scooped her son into her arms and began to rock him back and forth as she began to sing gently to him in what she knew was a baby's lullaby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hush little darling, calm all your tears.</em><br/>
<em>Mama is with you to help face your fears.</em><br/>
<em>The Monsters in Shadows, and bullies in Light.</em><br/>
<em>Will come no closer, so fine Doki Doki delight.</em><br/>
<em>Love will surround you, leading the way</em><br/>
<em>With family and friends, beside you each day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Much to her delight the song seemed to work to calm Damocles down who cuddled in her arms making her sad for the time she had been apart. She had already noticed that of all the stolen children Damocles while being the one to accept them first, was also hiding some deep trouble in his young soul from the time he had been forced to live as Harry. She made a vow to herself that just like the song she had just sung to him she would do her best to protect her baby and maker sure he found his Doki Doki or heartfelt delight come what may.</p><p> </p><p>When the group gather together for a late supper each of the children kept close to the parent who had been with them while facing the Bogart due to the bond that had developed between them for sharing their biggest fears with each other. While Cleo and Sal's twin bond had been restored Narcissa after seeing Damocles reaction to the Bogart did not unblock the bond between her kids not wanting Mor to get a taste of what his brother had gone through until her baby had calmed down. And as Damocles had barely spoken after meeting with the Bogart, though it happened hours ago, she did not see him becoming calm anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>During supper Pomfrey explained that to make the plan of their deaths more believable the four who had faced the Bogarts would have to turn over their wands. This lead to Damocles finally having a reaction as he asked why they needed the wand and not just use duplicates or something. "Well for one thing Damocles if we used fake wands someone like Dumbles would be able to know the difference. Secondly we have found that all your wands have even more powerful than normal tracers on them so if you were to keep using them at Glorvantia people would know. And finally is that one of the first things you will do when you actually start at Glorvantia is creating a new wand yourself from scratch thanks to the Goblins wanting to make sure that no one had placed any enchantments on any Magical focusing item at their school without their knowledge," Pomfrey explained.</p><p>"We will also need to send all your trunks back to the school as well and have to put everything back as they were," Lucius stated.</p><p>"Though we have had some of the Goblins create a copy of the Invisibility Cloak so Severus and Lilith may keep it rather than leave it in Dumbles hands," Narcissa added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day Pomfrey, Snape and Tom went to collect Fredrick, George, and Dexter to get them back to the school as well as put their plan in place. As they were doing this Narcissa and Marcie Flint accompanied Sev to Longbottom Manor to set that part into motion. While they were gone Lucius, the remaining kids and the Malfoy family House Elves began to create a special habitat for Betsy to use so that she would not accidently kill anyone until they found a more permanent solution for her.</p><p> </p><p>At around four in the afternoon Tom returned placing Betsy into her new home before he went to join the others to share how it had all went. "Well we did it," Tom said slipping into the largest of the Malfoy family rooms smiling as Draco seemed to be losing to Mor in a game of Wizard Chess while Damocles laid on his eldest brother's back. His own kids had their heads bent together as Cleo tutored Sal in both Transfiguration and Potions while he helped her with Herbology.</p><p>"So how was it back at Hogwarts?" Lucius said putting aside some paper work he had begun to go after the Dursleys.</p><p>"It was rather quite," Tom said going to a free seat after he ruffled both his kids' hair. "As we started in Hospital Wing Severus sent Dobby with the older boy's back to Gryffindor Tower with all your trunks," Tom said seeing the kids were now paying attention. "From what they said as they came back to wish me goodbye the Fat Lady was angry that they had all been gone for a the last week or so leading to Severus and Poppy to go up and cast some spells on her so she would not give away that they had been missing. it is only a good thing Minerva never visits the place like she is meant to."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Damocles asked lifting his head from Draco's shoulder blades.</p><p>"A Head of House is meant to stop by at least once a week, even during holidays if students, are in the dorm to make sure they are alright and doing okay in classes," Tom explained.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway Poppy lead me to a well used corridor where she pulled out the Golems as I used my status as a Founder's Heir to call the Head House Elf, Lawrence. I instructed him that the House Elves were to leave this corridor alone until they were asked to clean it personally by Albus, but leaving them the instruction that if no one had found the corridor within a week of classes starting again they were to report it to the Headmaster at once. I than left Poppy to set of the space as I made my way to the entrance to Salazar's Chamber and collected Betsy. She was rather thankful to see me alive after all this time saying the one who had been speaking her was making her go against her peaceful nature." From her spot on the floor beside the Malfoy brothers Lilith blushed a little.</p><p> </p><p>Tom gave her an encouraging smile as he continued, "Having Betys shift into a small form I was able to slip her around my neck as I made my way back to Poppy who had almost everything finished," Tom said before he visibly gulped. "There is a reason I fear that woman," he said with a shudder "the corridor looked liked it belonged in one of those gory haunted houses the Muggles seem to like during Halloween. She had used the blood you had given her to splash the walls making it very gruesome. It seems she made Harry stand in front as if defending the others so only his non-wand hand was left with the wand laying shattered nearby. Ron got off a little luckier with only a large bite taken out of his side, we had Betsy bite him so her Vemon would be within the Golem's body. The Hermione and Ginny Golems were mostly intact seeming as if they had looked into the face of the Monster. Though Poppy did make it look like the Ginny Golem had gotten sick for the front of her robes and around the edges of her mouth there appeared to be some vomit."</p><p>"That is enough Tom," Lucius said seeing Damocles looked a little green at the description.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*this is actually Septimus Weasley, Arthur's father</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Side Effect 8: Headline News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Harry" and the others death are reported.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damocles and the younger children found that the start of term for Glorvantia started a few days after Hogwarts did so it was they were all at Malfoy Manor when a huge edition of the Daily Prophet arrived at the breakfast table. Lucius arched an eyebrow at how large the paper was wondering why it was so until he took a look at the front page and read the main headline out loud for the table to here.</p><p>
  <strong>Disaster at Hogwarts.</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>by Vincent Cheswick</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It is my sad duty to report that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, along with several other students have meet their end at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What remains of their bodies were found by Second Year Huffelpuff Ernest Leroy Macmillan, son of Lord Eustace Bagge Macmillan and Lady Muriel White Macmillan nee Black. I will not reveal the full scene Heir Macmillan found as seeing it has caused the boy to start to see a Mind Healer. But from what has been passed down the corridor in which the bodies had been found was drenched in blood with two students having died in what appears to be fright, and a third having a large chunk of his upper torso in which some form of venom was detected. Of Harry Potter I am sorry to report to say all that was left was the bloodied stump of his left arm and his broken wand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wondering what could have killed four students within the Magical School I began to ask around. After questioning several students and staff I learned that since Samhain of last year the so call Chamber of Secrets (for the legend of the Chamber and its relationship with Hogwarts' lore and History turn to page 5) had been opened leading to several other students to be attacked. While Harry and the others are the only ones who have died since the Chamber had opened three other students, one Muggle feline and even a Ghost have been attacked ending up petrified. Since all the students who have been petrified are all both underage and Muggleborns we are unable to give their identities, that being said the Ghost that was effected was the Gyrffindor House Spirit, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington aka Nearly Headless Nick. Though the Muggle students were just petrified their parents had been informed and there is talks of them seeking ways to sue the school.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How the news of these attacks had never been told about before makes me wonder what exactly is going on up at the school (for the School's reaction to the attacks turn to page 10. This would not be the only time in recent years where there has been trouble at the once great institute. From my interviews with the students I was informed that just last year the late Harry faced off against the former Muggle Studies Professor turned D.A.D.A. instructor, Quirinus Quinten Quirrell, in a hunt for the legendary Philosopher or Sorcerer's Stone. The contest between the pair lead to the disappearance and possible death of Lord Quirrell and young Harry ending up in a Magical Coma for five days. When I reached out to Master Nicolas Flamel about his stone the man was furious that such an event had happened saying he had left the stone with his old pupil to guard not to be used as an item in a "bloody treasure hunt" or one of Dumbledore's plans for the "Greater Good." Wondering about the "treasure hunt" I returned to talk to several members of the staff to find out that the stone had been protected by, as they were told, Challenges just to reach the stone. These included a two year old Cerberus, Devil's Snare, a troll, several enchanted items, a logic Potions puzzle and another legendary item in the Mirror of Erised, property of the Peverell Line, to "protect" the stone. The Potion Master, one Severus Tobias Snape, scoffed at the idea of protection as he informed me that besides Harry two other first years were able to get pass the protections and reach the stone (for full story of Harry trials reaching the stone turn to page 15.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The students who had died along side Harry were Muggleborn, Hermione Jean Granger, as well as the two youngest of the Weasley children, Ronald Billius, and Ginevra Molly. The hearts and minds of this paper go out to their families. We asked our readers to leave the families in their grief. Though knowing that two of the students had older sibling at the school I did give them a small interview. This was done more to find out when the four students have gone missing as only the three older Weasleys and the four passed students were the only ones staying in the Gryffindor dorms. The eldest Weasley who was at school, a young sixth year Prefect Percy Diane Weasley, informed me that the four had been missing since the day Yule Feast. He and his younger brothers had just thought that the four students were just leaving the dorm to work on something. The enchanted entrance to the Gyrffindor Dorms shares this observation. Knowing what had happened during the last school year it maybe that Harry and his friends might have tried to find out what had been going on around their school, to their misfortune. (Continues page 21.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Lucius turned to page 21 to continue reading he found the article started up on the page opposite the Prophets Death Notices. "Ah Sal is listed as well," Lucius said as he started to read the notice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Neville Frank Longbottom (Born 30, July 1980 died December 31 1992)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The Dowager Longbottom and several member of the Longbottom clan have been taken in for questioning as during the Celebrating of the New Year where Heir Neville Longbottom was found dead from hypothermia, Under the first initial questioning it was revealed that Heir Longbottom was left out in the cold by his family to help improve his magic, in little more than a tee-shirt and light pants, it seems while he was out there Dowager Longbottom decided to imbibe a large amount of Firewiskey and forgot about her Grandson. He was only discovered when party goers arrived for the annual Longbottom New Year Ball.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well it looks like they will get their just desserts," Sal said with a grin so much like his father that Lucius almost blanched as he returned to the main article.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Due to his place in out world some Aurors were sent to let the family of Harry Potter know of his death. Through some favors I found myself tagging along as the we arrived at a small two story Muggle home in Little Whinging, England. As we approached the front door one of the inhabitants of the house came out to put out some milk bottles. Seeing us walk up the path to the house the skinny Muggle woman's face turned dark and ordered us leave her property. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt slowly moved forward with his hands raised asking for a chance to talk to her. The woman called for her husband and ran into the house. With a sign the pair of Aurors walked to the door when Auror Hannity, who thanks to some creature blood in their family, detected the scent of old spilled Magical Blood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pushing his way into the home Auror Hannity moved to a small door underneath a stairway leading to the upper story. Ignoring the protesting Muggle family Auror Hannity opened the door to find a small room where the scent of blood was emanating from. At first glance it seemed like a normal room with a small comfortable laying on the floor. Auror Hannity spotted a small scratched message above the door that denoted it as "Harry's Room.' Having Auror Shacklebolt cover the Muggles Auror Hannity cast a detection spell on the room finding traces of Magical Blood that could only come from Harry Potter. Pulling out a standard issue low-grade, and Muggle approved, version of Veritaserum Auror Hannity had the pair of Muggles drink it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Under the Truth Potion the Muggle family of the late Harry Potter revealed that due to their hatred of Magic they tried to stop their nephew's from manifesting. All three of us were horrified for if they had succeeded they might have turned the Boy-Who-Lived into an Obscurus. As it was they had spent the last eight years, ever since Harry had first accessed his Magic at age four, torturing the boy for his talents and treating him worse than any House Elf. As Aurors Hannity and Shacklebolt took in the pair of Muggles in for further questioning I could only wonder why Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who is said to be the latter male's Magical Guardian, had always told us that he had been raised as a Princeling. As I was left alone to collect my thoughts I noticed a familiar face in the crowd that had gathered to watch the Muggles be taken in.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Noticing my gaze the person raised their eyebrows turned and walked away. Finding it strange to see someone from my youth I followed the woman to a house a few blocks away to find a yard full of kneazles. Knocking at the door I found Arabella Figg nee Schnee, of the Blackthorn Schnee line famous for creation of Magical Portraits. Recalling from my youth that Arabella was classified as a Squib finding her in the Muggle town was not as much of a surprise as finding her living within a mile of Harry Potter. Her face paled when I asked her about what she had seen the boy go through during his time with the Muggles. Telling me she had moved their on Headmaster Dumbledore's orders to keep an eye on but never interfere in the boy's life. When I shared with her of Harry's recent death the woman collapse into her chair before she pulled out a bulging notebook and directed me to read through it. Opening it up I began to read her notes that cataloged all the abuse Harry had suffered at his family hands. As she shakily poured herself a cup of tea she informed me that since the abuse had begun she would contact the Headmaster at least once a month to get him to send the boy to a new home where according to her he would always stated it was for the "Magical's world Greater Good."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I asked if she would allow me to take her notes so that I could share them with the Ministry only for her to tell me to use a summoning spell. After the spell was cast four full to bursting notebooks joined the first in my lap as she told me she hoped the Muggles would be thrown in a deep dark hole and forgotten. I thanked her as I used a weightless charm on the five notebooks before putting them in my bag before Apparating to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry. Using one of my contacts I sent the notebooks to Aurors Hannity and Shacklebolt for their ongoing investigation into the Muggles. With the notebooks in hand and Harry's family having shared they had been paid to look after Harry from his own vaults by leave of Headmaster Dumbledore the man was brought in for questioning, not only about what happened to Harry but the events that had happened at Hogwarts in recent years. (For transcripts of his first line of questioning turn to page 30.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Being on the scene when the Headmaster was brought in, I saw a very different man than was normally seen. Rather than his usual flamboyant robes Albus Dumbledore was dressed in just plain black robes and seemed to have grown countless years having heard of Harry's death as he willingly let himself be lead in for questioning. From one of my sources Albus did not even wait to be asked any questions before he began to share information freely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Though I doubt he told them about the kidnappings," Narcissa said with a scoff.</p><p>"Hey at least he and the Dursleys were brought in," Damocles said unable to stop himself from smiling. He had been shocked to find that Mrs. Figg had been a Squib and had been both keeping an eye on him and trying to get him free of the Muggles.</p><p>"Cheers to that," Tom said lifting his morning cup of milk in a toast.</p><p>"If only we had got the Weasleys as well," Mor said.</p><p>"Don't worry son I think their truth will come out after the "accident" in Gringotts a the end of the school year," Lucius said patting his son's back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Side Effect 9: A Willing turn of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group's plans hits snag.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa let her baby and Sal have their moments of happiness before she turn to glare at Remus, who as Lucius worked to get both Sirius and Bellatrix free was staying at Malfoy Manor just like Tom was. "Now can I ask you why Damocles had to go through facing off against the Bogart if his Golem was just going to be reduced to his left arm?" Narcissa growled at the werewolf who gulp and shrunk back. She was rather furious as she had been away from the manor when Tom had told about the scene the Matron had created. For while Tom and Poppy had been at Hogwarts setting everything up Narcissa had checked out the family Cleo had been staying with. She had been surprised to find that unlike the other families the kidnapped kids had gone to, the Grangers had adopted Cleo and showed her real love. Though it pained her to not inform them the truth about Cleo, Narcissa did put in place a way to see how they took the news of their "daughter" dying.<br/>"</p><p>Don't ask me it was Madam Pomfrey who chose how each of the Golems would be placed," Remus said getting out of his chair and placing Lucius between the pair of them.</p><p>"Oh but she is not here right now and you are," Narcissa said slowing standing up and making the man flee from the room in fear causing them all to laugh a little. Narcissa would have headed after him only for an Owl dropped a letter at the place she had been sitting. Pausing her pursuit of the younger man Narcissa returned to check out her letter and found it was from the source that she had placed on the Grangers. "Well it seems that after Mr. and Mrs. Granger were told about your "death" are the ones taking the lead in suing Hogwarts," Narcissa said looking at Cleo who smiled at the news of what her "adopted" parents were doing for her.</p><p> </p><p>The letter about the Grangers was not the only piece of mail that had arrived that morning as Lucius was called in for a meeting of the Hogwarts Governors. Lucius was surprised by how quickly the emergency meeting was to take place, as the Governors usually meet only once a month and would usually require almost a full week just to plan it around all ten member's schedules. Seeing it was a full day meeting Lucius kissed Narcissa farewell and ran his hands through the twins' hair as he left the room to go to the meeting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah Lucius good you are the last to arrive," Drake Vansel, the leader of the Governors said as Lucius showed up at he unplottable building where the group meet. "Everyone take your seats we are about to begin." Lucius took his normal seat on third seat from Drake as the meeting began. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you all read the papers this morning you can guess why I called this meeting. Albus had assured us he had this Monster of Slytherin issue under control and was close to finding it but with the deaths of the four students being added to the students that were petrified already I think we have no choice but to close the school and send the students home. The three older Weasley children have already been sent home to morn the lost of their younger siblings with their parents." Lucius had to stop himself from reacting to the news that the Fredrick, George and Dexter were back with the Weasleys.</p><p>"And what are we going to do about Albus?" He asked instead.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Dedalus Diggle asked as Lucius knew he would being the headmaster's man placed in the Governors.</p><p>"What I mean Lord Diggle is that despite our esteemed Headmaster telling us that he had it all handled he has lost his Golden Boy along with several other students," Lucius said holding up a hand to prevent anyone interrupting him. "I am not trying to speak ill of the dead, but while I like the rest of Magicals applaud him from stopping He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named when he was younger but he was still just a child. A child which thanks to his fame and getting away with his adventures last school year might have been too overconfidence leading to his own and the other children's' deaths."</p><p>"Lord Malfoy does have a point Lord Diggle," Lady Greengrass said. "If Albus had not let him get off without punishment for the event with the stone this might have been avoided."</p><p>"Also we should discuss his partial favoritism to Harry," Muriel Prewett stated causing Diggle to jerk his head to look at her.</p><p>"Grand Dame Prewett please explain," Drake said leaning forward.</p><p>"Well as Albus always told everyone he was Harry's Magical Guardian yet he allowed those Muggles mistreatment of him, and by his own confession never even visited the place after he left Harry to be raised by them," Muriel said using information both from from the Ministry and having actually talked to Damocles about his previous life at the secondary Yule. "Yet when Harry was at school, apart from one event last year involving Harry and Miss Granger being up in the Astronomy Tower, Harry would only get points lost or a single detention. This also includes the time at the start of this school year where he and my dear departed Great Nephew flew a flying car to Hogwarts being noticed by several Muggles. Both boys only received a single detention for the event, and were not even called to explain their actions at the Ministry. With Albus using his position as Chief Warlock to push the entire event under the rug apart from a hearing with my Nephew-in-law Arthur, once it was discovered to be his car yet he did not get charged a single fine."</p><p> </p><p>The other two Light Cored members of the Governors looked at her in shock as she broke down her arguments against the Headmaster, and even the Gray Cored looked a little shocked having never heard the Grand Dame of the group talk so much on any one subject before. "I call for a vote to expel Albus from his position of Headmaster," Muriel said tapping the floor before her with her staff of office which like Lucius and the others resembled a walking stick where their wands were keep.</p><p>"Do we have a second?" Drake asked.</p><p>"I second the motion," Lucius and Lady Greengrass sat at once.</p><p>"Very well all those for removing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from his position of Headmaster please cast your votes," Drake said holding his own vote back in case he was need for the tiebreaker. Lucius, Muriel, as well as the other Dark Cored Magicals and two of the Gray voted to remove Albus giving their side six our of ten votes.</p><p>"This is too close to call what say you Lord Vansel?" Diggle asked turning to the leader of the Governors.</p><p>"I must agree with Grand Dame Prewett that based on his actions both inside and outside the school Albus must be held accountable for his actions. So I see no choice but to cast my vote in ousting Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from his position of Headmaster. Not that it really makes any difference for I was informed yesterday night by Madam Bones that Albus has been arrested," Drake said shocking everyone present.</p><p> </p><p>"We can discuss that latter for right now we need to discuss what to do about Hogwarts. A group of Aurors are being sent to the school, including a couple with Creature Blood to find traces of the Monster of Slytherin. We need to discuss, however what we should do with the students. Some families have already pulled their kids out to transfer them to either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, but surprisingly the Goblins have offered to let some students take some classes at Glorvantia," Drake said.</p><p>"Did they give and explanation?" Lord Corner asked.</p><p>"They only said that they wished to have access to where the Monster is located," Drake said.</p><p>"Does that mean they know or have some records of what the Monster of Slytherin is?" Lucius asked.</p><p>"If they do they did not share it with me," Drake said with a shrug.</p><p>"I vote to agree to the Goblin's offer," Lucius said hoping that the others agreed for it would mean his boys would not be the only humans at the school.</p><p>"I second," Lord Corner chimed in not wanting to send his son out of the country for schooling while Hogwarts was closed.</p><p>"All in favor to send as many students that the Goblins will accept to Glorvantia?" Drake said leading to all, but Diggle to agree to the Goblin's offer.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright next order of business is to decided once Hogwarts reopens who should be the new Headmaster/Mistress," Drake said moving to the next logical point.</p><p>"I would like to nominate Severus Snape," Diggle said shocking both Lucius and Muriel until they thought it was done under the belief that he was still under Albus' control.</p><p>"I disagree if any of the Heads of Houses that should be promoted to the Head it should be Minerva since she is already the Deputy Headmistress," Lady Macaroy put forth.</p><p>"Any other nominations?" Drake asked. When no one else brought up another person people began to vote of who they thought would be best to take over as the Head. Knowing that Severus wanted to get away from both Dumbles and the Weasleys Lucius, Muriel and the other Dark Cored Governors voted in favored of Minerva over Severus leaving Diggle as the only one who had voted for the Potions Master.</p><p> </p><p>"Next before we end this special meeting I need to bring up the Hogwarts' Groundskeeper and Keeper of Keys*," Drake said.</p><p>"Why?" Diggle, Lucius as well as Lady Greengrass.</p><p>"Well according to some old records Hagrid was the one that had been behind the releasing the Monster during his time at Hogwarts and has been taken to Azkaban," Drak said reading it from a note. "Now based on Hagrid's heritage he had been doing the job of three to four we have also had to talk to the Goblins to free up the funds for the additional hiring. We are still waiting for their response so for our normally scheduled meeting I would like to see if anyone has any suggestions of Hagrid's replacements. We shall vote on them depending on how many the Goblins say we have money for. I shall see you all on the week of the twentieth" Drake said hitting the floor before him with his staff of office ending the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than stay around to talk to the other Governors like he normally would Lucius Flooed back to the manor so they could try to figure out a way to rescue Fredrick, George and Dexter before the Weasley did something to them. He also had to share about the Goblins letting Hogwarts students come to Glorvantia as the school was on shut down and Severus getting nominated but not being made into the next Head. While everyone was surprised by the latter information they all, kids included, tried to think of a way get the three away from the Weasleys. Remus and William wanted to storm the Burrow but despite how it looked Lucius was convinced that considering what the family had been up to their wards would be overpowered. And if the group took too long to breach the wards the Weasleys most likely would use the Floo to call for help possibly leading to the group ending up in Azkaban next to Dumbles and Hagrid. Narcissa wanted to give the Daily Prophet the results of the kids' test results showing that the Weasleys were not the trio's real parents, but that could also show that Damocles, Mor, Sal, Cleo and Lilith were still alive thus letting Dumbles out unless they could prove he had been involved as well.</p><p> </p><p>"What about a Will?" Damocles asked having been silent through most of the planning.</p><p>"What do you mean a will honey?" Narcissa asked.</p><p>"Well what if I went to the Goblins and made a Will that leaves the Potter family fortune to Ron and Hermione as they were my only friends or in case they die as well Ron's family. This would cause the Weasleys to go to the bank right Mommy," Damocles asked having started to call Narcissa that after the meeting with the Bogart.</p><p>"That could work, but when would you have made it?" Lucius asked.</p><p>"Well the Durlseys never paid much attention to me I could have done it over the summer after I nicked some pocket money to get to England since I thought I was going to die facing Uncle Tom last May, though I would call him Voldemort in the Will." Damocles said.</p><p>"That is usually not placed in a Will? Draco said off handedly but not in a mean spirited way.</p><p>"Yes but if I ramble in the Will like that, as well as not having any real knowledge of the Magical World it would make it seem more legit," Damocles shot back.</p><p>"Point," his older brother conceded.</p><p>"That might work especially as you make that the Goblins put on a blood reading charm on the will so it could only be access by say Dexter and the twins since you knew them from school on the change that "Ron and Hermione" had died as well. Thinking that through their plans you had access to the Potter vaults I see the bastards leaping at a chance to get full access to them rather than the small amounts they had thus far collected," Tom said stroking his chin.</p><p>"Maybe send Chester or William over to let Dexter and the others know to bring whatever belongings they wish to actually keep," Remus said patting his son's back who nodded that he would be willing to send the message to the trio.</p><p>"Do you think they could collect some of our stuff as well?" Mor asked.</p><p>"What do you have there that you can't get here?" Draco asked in wonder.</p><p>"Well for one my pet rat, for even if it is worthless I don't want to leave him with them.  Also I am sure due to "Harry" dying Hedwig was collected by the twins for safe keeping," Mor said a little stiffly.</p><p>"I am sure it could be arrange sweetie," Narcissa said trying to stop calm both of her hot headed kids down.</p><p>"The rat might be easy to bring with them but Hedwig might be harder to get," Lucius said.</p><p>"Unless as they are gone either Chester or myself goes to get it," William offered.</p><p>"But wouldn't you be at the Will reading as well?" Damocles asked.</p><p>"Not unless you mentioned us and since you never meet Ron's eldest brothers there would be no reason to put us in the Will," William said.</p><p>"Okay then," Damocles said making Narcissa smile at her youngest who unlike he brothers never seemed to get too upset about anything, but she guessed it had to do with those Muggles he had been with showing him that being upset about anything would gain him nothing but more time in the cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to seem to conspicuous by traveling in a full group Damocles was only accompanied by Narcissa as he went to write the Will of Harry Potter. The Goblins would normally never allow this since he was not really Potter or had any access to any of the accounts, but Severus also showed up and using his place as Lord of the House, by marriage created a small vault for Damocles which only had five Gallons in it thus making the Will true that he was giving the Weasleys all the money from his Potter Vault. It was actually scary after that as the two Goblins, the Potter and Malfoy account managers, burst out laughing something none of the three Magicals had ever seen before or wanted to see every again.</p><p> </p><p>The group of five spent the next hour and a half creating a Will that contained all the information that was needed, but also looked like it had been written in a hurry as if "Harry" was doing it so he could be back before the Dursleys noticed his absence. Satisfied with their results the Goblins allowed Narcissa to place a Floo call back to the manor to let Chester know to pass along the message to his "brothers" before they finished the Will. This was only done since Harry was registered as Dead as soon as the document was filled a letter would be sent to the Burrow to let them know about it. Worried that the Weasleys might have recast the spells on the trio it was also decided that the Will would be read in a room on the other side of a hastily created Thieves Downfall thus getting ride of any recent spells and potions put on the three kidnaped children, as well as making sure Molly and Arthur did not send anyone else in their place under a Glamour or even an Animagus form just in case the pair were using Golems as they came along as an insect Animagus.</p><p> </p><p>All that was left was waiting for the "family" to arrive for the meeting and whisk Fredrick, George and Dexter away as the Goblins took in Molly and Arthur for Goblin justice. However, it seems that the Weasleys were a little more crafty than the group had given them credit for. While Fredrick, George and Dexter had shown up it seems the Weasleys had sent Golems in their place which had stopped working as soon as the cart the group had been on passed under the Thieves Downfall. And while Molly and Arthur had not been there in an Animagus form, but to everyone's surprise Mordred's rat had been one for the cart pulled up there was a strange adult riding along with the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* While I like Hagrid in the books and movie when I first read and watched them.  I have come to sort of have some negative feelings due to him taking Harry right home after their trip to Diagon Alley, which was done one a single day, as in the books Uncle Vernon had drove the whole family two days away from the #4 meaning Hagird left Harry on his own for possibly a couple of days.  This also depends on how often the house on the island is visited as Hagrid had taken Harry away from the island on the only boat and had not even sent it back.  That plus the fact that he did not tell Harry how to get onto the Platform which would have taken maybe at the most a minutes.  Sorry for the small rant.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Side Effect 10: Flame, Cave, and Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damocles and the others start at Glorvantia before the other Hogwarts students join the school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lucius had returned from the meeting with the Governors reporting Dumbles arrest as well as Minerva becoming the Headmistress Severus had gone to talk to her about leaving his job since by the terms his contract was over. She had been so in shock over the recent events she did not even ask him what he had planned to do as she mutely took his notice. Shortly afterwards the Potion Master applied to Gringotts so that Lilith could join the others at Glorvantia. Thus it was he as with the group of Goblins that had been waiting for Fredrick, George, Dexter, and the Weasleys to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>As the magic card stopped at the landing the group had moved forward to find the Golems Molly and Arthur had sent in their place inert, but also another person in the cart with the three young Magicals. Severus recognized the new comer right away as he pulled out his wand and bound Peter Pettigrew in magical ropes knowing if they could hand him over to the Ministry it would free Remus' husband and William's dad. Knowing that the man was considered to be dead Severus talked the Goblins to giving the man a test to see is he had any connections to the Weasleys or if it had been just random chance he had been living as Mor's rat. The results had been startling to say the least when after the test came back it was revealed that Pettigrew was actually a fake name and his real name was Peter Ratigan Weasley and was Arthur's half brother. Mor was horrified that he had been sleeping with the man for a few years, ever since Dexter turned him over to him when he got his Owl.</p><p> </p><p>If anything it got even worse when the man was given some Goblin made Truth Potion where the man revealed that as "Ron" sleep since he was all alone and would not be heard Peter had plans in the next couple of years to start playing with him as he sleep. Lucius and Narcissa were beside themselves in anger and had to be stopped killing the man right then and there only stopped by Tom and Severus so that he could be sent unharmed to the Ministry and get Sirius released. The only good thing was during the whole questioning of the man all the kids had been out of the room so that Mor had not learned what had been in store for him.</p><p> </p><p>A short time latter William and Chester arrived with some startling news, having gone to the Burrow to get the items Fredrick, George, Dexter had wanted to keep, as well as Hedwig. Having gone after the others had gone to the bank, but when they got their the place was deserted and not even a single ward was left in place around the ramshackle house. Tom guessed that they might have over played their hand with the Will, which if it had been a real one the Weasleys would have been notified about it as soon as "Harry" had died not a week or so latter. Even going to the Magical neighbors of the Weasleys turned up nothing as the Diggorys and the Lovegoods had received no notice of the pair leaving the home. Marcie Flint thinking that maybe the pair while having backdoor access to multiple vaults had claimed a property from one of the families and were hiding out in it also turned out to be a while Niffler chase. With each family going through a check on their properties showing none being in use when they should not be. Not knowing what really else to do and with the Goblins blocking access to all the Weasley family vaults the group decided to take it to the press.</p><p> </p><p>A few days latter the whole of Magical Britain were shocked as both the Prophet and the Quibbler posted the same sensational story of the Weasley family being in the center of a massive kidnapping plot. Though the real identities of the "Weasley children" were not given to protect them and their real families. Both papers wrote an alternate version of the events making it seem that it had been at the Will reading that the three school aged kids had been found to be under Glamours and Blood Apportions after they had gone through a Thief's Downfall at the bank. With the news that Molly and Arthur had not been there and not been seen since lead to the largest manhunt that the country had seen in over three centuries. The papers were so focused on telling the tale of the Weasleys it was hardly even a side note that Peter Pettigrew had been found alive and well and was being sent to Azkaban for being the one to betray the Potter. While Sirius Black was being freed from his false imprisonment and returned home, though they did write it was a little sad that it had been the man's Godson's death which finally set him free.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Sirius was released Remus picked him up and took him to get cleansed by the Goblins. Sirius had at first been inconsolable for the death of his Godson until he had gone through his cleansing where his emotions turned to anger at what had been done to his family while he had been in Azkaban. Even meeting his real Goddaughter, Lilith, and William had not little to calm him down forcing Severus to magic almost two full Calming Potions into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Damocles, Mor, and Cleo had not been much involved with all this for on the day the article about the Weasleys had been printed the three of them began their classes at Glorvantia. Since her father now worked at the bank as a Potions Master for one of the Curse Breaker teams Lilith could also start but Severus had her miss the first day so she could meet her Godfather. When Damocles, Mor and Cleo were brought in before Headmaster Shatterfang who told them about the Magical School.</p><p> </p><p>"Nov unlike Hogvarts viz ze four House system Glorvantia runs on a zre Clan dynamic. Ze Clans are Flame, Cave, and Lake. Zis has more to do viz the branch of Magic your talents lie," Shatterfang said as they meet with him in a small classroom. "Messor Damocles due to your skill in Martial Magic, Transfigurations it vould point to you being in ze Flame Clan vhich also includes the study of Runes and Varding. Vhile your brozer's skill in Charms, and some Herbology points to him being in the Cave Clan, vhich also includes Mineralogy and Magical Zoology. Ze Magical Zoology course is taught zrough correspondence lessons and interning on location razer zan doing on campus. Finally Miss Riddle vhile you have some skill in Transfiguration as vell your skill in Potions mark you for the Lake Clan, zis clan also contains Healing, Alchemy.</p><p> </p><p>Also unlike Hogvarts vhat Clan you are in does not dictate vho you haves classes vith or your sleeping arrangements. You might have noticed the scales in ze Entrance Hall hall above zese are not like ze Hourglasses zat keep track of points you earn, for ve do not have a point system, razer zey keep track of hov many of each Clan are taking classes out of ze full population. As one progresses in ones classes it is not uncommon zat zey can shift vich Clan zey belong to.</p><p> </p><p>As I stated ve do not follow a point system to spur our students onvard to greatness, no ve believe actions show it best so ve only use a normal ranking system to shov vhere students hov zey are doing. Ve also only shov ze student zemself vhere they are in ze rankings but not vhere zeir classmates are on ze list. Zhough ve do not care if you decided to share your rankings, but do not try to make someone vho does not vant to share lest you earn detention," Shatterfang said. "Zis school also relies heavily on physical and practical skills so zere is actually very little vritten assignments, outside of ze History class." Damocles and Mor shot a look at Cleo to see how she took the news that there were not going to be much actual writing for their classes. To their shock she just nodded in acceptance of the changes, both for the moment forgetting that some of the arrogance she had shown as Hermione during class was down to some of the enchantments she had been under.</p><p> </p><p>"Nov you also have ze option of Flooing from your homes razer zan stay in ze dorms, but ve ask zat if you do so you get here right after breakfast so zat you may start the day viz the rest of ze students here. Breakfast ends at 7:30 am on ze dot, by ze vay, and aftervards is ze time ze entire school has zeir physical fitness class. Zere are many activates zat one may choose from such as team sports or just running laps but it last until 8:15 no exceptions," the Goblin Headmaster said in a voice that said he had heard every excuses imaginable for why a student should not take part in such activates.</p><p>"Um Headmaster Shatterfang why is that so important?" Cleo asked.</p><p>"Vell Miss Riddle, besides ze fact zat Goblins believe a strong body is good for zem. Ve have found it has an added bonus for Human Magicals as having a healthy and strong body also strengzens a Human's Magical Core," he answered getting a nod from the girl. "Starting tomorrov you vill be joining in viz ze rest of your new classmates but today ve vill be vorking on creating your vands. Somezing zat may take all day long to do. I am also pleased to tell you zat you and Miss Prince-Potter vill not be ze only Humans at ze school. Not counting all ze students coming from Hogvarts I mean. Miss Prince-Potter's fazer's new team has kids so vile he gets to knov zem zey vill be attending class viz you. Zee are also tvins named Harry and Zomas Janevay and are actually around your ages as vell."</p><p> </p><p>When the Goblin Headmaster finished sharing this news he waved a hand filling up all the other desk in the room with large boxes of items. "You vill now start to create your vand. As it is one of ze items vhich vill stay viz you vhile you are here it vill be very personal to you all. One at a time I vill cast a spell to block out your vision and have you follov vhere your Magic leads you to select items vhich vill make up you vands," Shatterfang said as once more the group went from oldest to youngest. As Cleo was blinded by the Headmaster's spell Damocles and Mor were lead by him into a corner to let the girl work. Rather than have her stumble around the room and possibly running into things Shatterfang had her sit at a desk and would levitate the boxes of items over to her, wherein she would reach out to see if they responded to her magic. In the end Cleo ended up with four items that reacted to her and were put into a pouch at her side so that they would remain with her as Mor and Damocles were tested. During the selection of items for their new wands Mor and Damocles once more had their twin bond blocked so they would not interfere with each other's selections. Mor also had four items respond to him, but Damocles had a total of six items sing to him through his magic.</p><p> </p><p>With each of the three having their collected items in a bag on their person they were told to find some way to meditate to either clear or focus their mind for a while. Shatterfang than left the three in the room together alone to do as he requester. An hour latter rather when someone came back into the room it was not their new Headmaster but rather a Goblin in a set of red robes with a mark of a magnifying glass looking over some gems over his left breast. "Greeting young ones I am Master Slashvolt and I will be helping you create your wands today," the Goblin said and just as the trio had been taught they bowed low to the Goblin exposing their necks to him. "Now there is no call for that here, though thank you. There is less formality here at Glorvantia then at Gringotts, you will also find that if you graduate from here that the bow will no longer be needed as you will be seen as horary Goblins," Slashvolt said. "Now lets see what we have to work with here." Taking over the large desk at the front of the small classroom he had Cleo come forward and pull out the items from her bag. "Alright some wood from a Cedar tree meaning you are a very shrewd and calculating person," Slashvolt said making a mark on some parchment as he laid the wood gently before him. "As well as some Rowan meaning you have high morals very nice. Ah for a core your magic was pulled towards the remains of ancient Magical Papyrus meaning you love books and learning. And finally for a focusing gem you have some Lapis Lazuli showing me friendship is high in your list of priorities." Slashvolt said placing the blue crystal between the two blocks of wood along side the jar of rainbow colored dust that was the papyrus. The Goblin than waved his wand over the four items creating what looked like a see-through bubble muttering under his breath. As the three young Magicals watched the items began to send or possibly receive sparks from the bubble, it was really hard to say which, as they were brought into further focus with each other.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes where Slashvolt letting the bubble work he called Mor forward to hand over his items. "Let's see what you have young man, ah English Oak showing that you are extremely loyal to those you believe in, but if someone would break that trust your loyalty to them would break," the Goblin said taking the block of wood as it seems unlike Cleo, Mor only had the one type of wood for his wand. "Oh a duel core of a Phoenix feather and a Magically imbued chess piece. This speaks to both your inner light and sort of rebirth as well as a keen mind strategy. And lastly we have a focusing gem of Azurite Azurite that shows that you are a person that has forgiveness in high regard."<br/>"Wait so according to this I am loyal unless someone breaks my trust, but I will forgive them?" Mor asked.<br/>"Well not as clear as that you see. The items that make up your wand can tell a being a lot about themselves, but now if someone breaks your trust completely you will not waist time on them to forgive them. You will forgive a lot from people but not at your own expense or pain, maybe a sibling who has made you made for a long while you would forgive them if they ask for it if they have not broken your trust," Slashvolt said. Mor thought that made sense for even after everything he had been able to forgive Draco and his father for how they had treated him in the past. While at the same time if Molly or Arthur showed up and asked for forgiveness for taking him and the others he would show no hesitation on turning them in. As Mor was running this through his head Slashvolt had placed his wand components under their own bubble charm.</p><p> </p><p>With the other two done it was Damocles' turn who brought his bag up and started to pull everything out. Slashvolt gave a whistle as all six items were pulled out of the bag before he began to mark them all down. "Wow a duel wood, core and focusing gem you have quite a lot of power young man. Let's see some wood from a Hawthorn tree showing you are just as ready to heal as you are to attack. As well as the wood of Beech tree meaning you have a very open mind. The feather of a dove and some Unicorn hair meaning that no matter what life can throw at you, you will remain pure and almost innocent," the Goblin said making Cleo and Mor smirk at him a little as he blushed. "And than we have your focusing gems with a Diamond for a strong connection to love and family. Finally your have a Imperial Topaz which helps protect one from illness but also untimely death. This is all a remarkable set of items lad," Slashvolt said as he set up a multi-layered Bubble spell around Damocles' items to focus them more into bonding together.</p><p> </p><p>As the wand elements rested beneath their individual Bubble spells Slashvolt brought out some sandwiches and asked if they all preferred to keep using stick formed wands or if they wished to have their wand in a different shape such as a staff or bracelet. As they munched on their food, feeling rather more hungry than they would have though, the trio mulled over the question. After a while Cleo decided to just stick with a normal stick type wand, while Mor wanted a bracelet so that he could cast spells by waving his own hands around, thinking it would make Draco a little jealous. Damocles just rolled his eyes at his older twin brother choosing just like Cleo to have a normal wand.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason after eating their sandwiches the three had become rather sleeping and cuddled up together while watching Slashvolt work on their wands and were soon asleep. Waking up some time latter as the red robed Goblin clapped his hands when he had finished with the last wand. "Oh sorry about that guess I forgot to warn you that as your wands were forming the spell I placed on them was using your magic to better bond it to you. Thus with your magic feeding into your wands it would of course make you sleepy, but the good news they are done," Slashvolt said handing each of them a small box where their new wand sat on red velvet. As each picked up their wands they each let out a surprised gasped quickly followed by a sigh at how right the wand felt in their hands. Cleo's wand turned out to be almost thirteen inches long but not that flexible which the Goblin explained meant she was lively if not a bit dramatic but also had some issues with her adaptability. Mor's bracelet was a little thick almost like a sleeve cuff while being very light meaning he showed both more adaptability and dramatic flair than Cleo. Damocles' wand was a good nine inches in length and rather springy showing that he was less dramatic than the others but had high adaptability to events that were taking place around him.  In Cleo and Damocles' box there were also a wand holster that attached to their wand arm for easy access and control of their wands.  Once the holsters were placed on them they were told they could go home with a reminded to show up before 7:30 the next morning.  Looking at the clock once they had left the room the three were surprised to find that it was already almost 5:35 PM for it had felt like they had been there, apart from their small nap, may only a hour or two.  Having been told they could use the Floo without issue Mor directed the other two, since he had the most experience with Floo travel, back home to Malfoy Manor to rejoin their families.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man did I regret giving Headmaster Shatterfang his accent of Th=Z and W=V during his whole talk with Damocles, Mor and Cleo.</p><p>Also most students that will be arriving from Hogwarts, while having to find out which classes they are in will not have to make their own wands just have them be cleansed to make sure no unwelcome magic are on them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Side Effect 11: Goblin Culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damocles, Mor and Cleo have their first day of actual classes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Damocles, Mor, Cleo arrived earlier than the prescribed 7:30 AM along side Lilith and Tom Riddle who had a meeting with on of the Goblin Educational supervisors to discuss lesson plans for Sal as they traveled the world. Cleo also wanted to arrived early just in case they were meant to start their physical activities at 7:30 rather than just arrived.</p><p> </p><p>As Headmaster Shatterfang arrived to lead Lilith away to give her the same speech as the others before she created her new wand another Goblin arrived walking up to Damocles and the others. The newcomer greeted all three with the Goblin equivalent of a smile. "Welcome you three I am please that you are early it will let us get some stuff out of the way so you will not have to be late for your first classes," the Goblin said holding out his hand to them. "Now with your new magic casting item created you can officially be called students so I must ask you to present me your casting hand please." The three Humans held out their hand in which they used to cast spells as the Goblin took hold of Cleo's arm. "Do not be afraid I will just prick your finger with your badge. The badges will show everyone what Clan you belong to and will automatically attach itself to your robes while you are here," the Goblin said as he gently pricked Cleo's pointer finger of her left hand with what looked like a label pin before attaching it to the collar of her robes. The pin changed shape to that of a single drop of water.</p><p> </p><p>"As Headmaster Shatterfang told you yesterday a students Clan can actually change as they progress and your badge will keep track of that as well. As it will either fully shift to another clan or in some cases form a circle with showing a mix of colors for the two clans that you belong to," he said indicating his own badge which, to Damocles, looked like the Muggle symbol for Yin-Yang but rather than black and white it was red and brown. "Each clan has a rather obvious color with Flame Clan being red, Cave Clan being brown, and the Lake Clan being blue. It could almost be considered a legend but there have also been students who Master all the Magic and skills to be considered part of all three Clans which give them a pure white badge, but such an event has not happened in the last oh four hundred and fifty years." The Goblin said pricking Mor's right pointer finger and placing his badge on his robe's collar which shifted to look like it was stone. "Now not will these badges let everyone know what clan you belong to but there are actually several areas of Glorvantia that can only be access by a certain Clan. I know you may not be staying at the school over night but at least once a month there are also Clan Meetings where each member of the Clan is expected to be their whether they have anything to say during the meeting or not," the Goblin said moving on to Damocles and pricking his finger, which to his surprise he did not even feel, before placing the badge which had shifted into the form of a flame onto his robes.</p><p> </p><p>"Now if you follow me I will lead you to the Physical Fitness Hall," the Goblin said as he turned on his heal and lead the three down the Grand staircase.</p><p>"Um Mister Goblin what is your name?" Cleo asked.</p><p>The Goblin hesitated for just a moment before responding, "You can call me Vincent."</p><p>"Pardon if this sounds rude but that does not sound like any Goblin name I have ever heard of before," Damocles said in an apologetic voice afraid that he had just insulted their guide.</p><p>"It is alright young Human," Vincent said coming to the first basement landing and coming to a stop. "I take it you mostly have contact with my kind from the Bank where they all have names like Griphook, Bonecrusher and Shatterfang?"</p><p>"That is correct," Damocles stated recognizing the all three names of Goblins he had come across since reentering the Magical World.</p><p>"Well in truth those are what we call their Chosen Names. You seen unlike Human Magicals Goblins usually have only two names. Now Vincent is my first, or Public Name. My second name is my Clan name which unless one has formed a strong bond with a fellow and has undertaken a special ritual it is rude to use in public. Now the Goblins at this school will always call you by your first name as it is our culture. But we will not hold you to our standards if you use each others' family names in public or those of the coming students. Now when one has reached adulthood as a Goblin which means both finishing school and doing a term of service they are granted the right to select their Chosen Name, and most tend to go with names that are hard to forget like my father Griphook. I myself am in the middle of doing my service as a Guide to new students such as your selves." Vincent explained.</p><p>"You speak of service what exactly does that involve?" Cleo asked.</p><p>"Well as I stated I am a guide mostly due to being in both the Flame and Cave Clans," Vincent began.</p><p>"What does that have to do with anything?" Mor asked interrupting him.</p><p>"Well unlike the Houses at Hogwarts where your House is really only important at the School the Clans are all part of our culture. As most Goblins work for Gringotts the three Clans actually help point out their placement in the bank itself. Those from Flame Clan tend to end up as the Banks guards and security forces, Lake Clan usually ends up as Healers, Brewers and will work with Flame Clan to form our Curse Breaking Teams. As for the Cave Clan they tend to work along side your kind and other Magical Creatures whether it be a teller or account manager for the bank but they will also take their place in the the Governing Council of the Goblins under our King.</p><p> </p><p>As I am both Flame and Cave Clan I my service is not only to help guide students but also act as part of the security force to protect the school. As it was determined that the three of you were all parts of the different Clans it was actually decided that three of us who are doing service to the school at this moment would be your guides. The others will join us after the physical fitness rounds. Their Public Names are Douglas and Selina. Douglas is doing his service in the Medical ward and will be your guide young Cleo, Selina is a full time guard and will be your guide Damocles while I will mostly work with you Mordred," Vincent stated placing a hand on Mor's shoulder before he started leading them to their destination again.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the Physical Fitness Hall all three Human gasp for the place had been expanded by Magic so that it looked big enough that if measured it would be the size of an Olympic stadium. Their group had arrived before it seem most of the students had finished eating for the place was rather empty with only a few Goblins here and there playing a mix of Muggle sports and activities Damocles did not recognize. "You can do any activity you wish while here, but you have until 7:35 to actually start an activity." The group began to look around for something to do stopping at a set of tennis courts. As it was an activity that Damocles knew and all four could play he asked the others if they wanted to play that. Mor having never played before decided to watch a short match, which as it was still early Vincent allowed, as Damocles and Cleo picked up some rackets and began a quick match. While familiar with the game from the Dursleys watching it Damocles had never actually played it before leading to him losing to Cleo with only scoring a single point. By the time the quick game had ended more students had begun to trickle in including the other two Humans who were attending classes, The pair came over to introduce themselves revealing that like Cleo and Sal this pair of twins were fraternal with Harry having black hair neatly combed with similar colored eyes while his brother Tomas was a few inches taller than him with messy blonde hair and blue eyes. It also seemed that Harry was a member of the Lake Clan while Thomas, who told them to just call him Tom, was part of the Flame Clan.</p><p> </p><p>The new set of twins asked if Damocles and the others would like to play a doubles game. Thinking it would be alright and that as he and Cleo faced them Mor could work with Vincent to learn how to play the game, since he did not want to leave his twin and friend. The doubles game was a more even match up with Tom and Damocles seeming to have similar skill at the game while Harry and Cleo were at least halfway good at it. Damocles had a lot of trouble with his ball control as well as controlling the power of his hits sometimes never getting it over the net and at one point hitting it so high it went over the net, the rest of the court and hit Mor on the head the next court over. Damocles blushed and apologized to his twin as the others laughed a little. The group actually was having such a good time at the game they did not realize that the mandatory exercise period was over until Douglas and Selina came over to lead Cleo and Damocles to their first class leaving the final score 30-15 in the Janeway's favor.</p><p> </p><p>Before the group broke up Damocles and Mor were given special cuffs which would dampen their Twin bond so that while being able to sense each other would prevent them from communicating with Twin Telepathy during classes. It felt strange to Damocles to be separated from his twin and Cleo having attended the same classes with them since his start at school. "Now unlike Hogwarts, which according to my records you had to leave for some reason before the castle was closed," Celina said looking at a piece of parchment as she lead Damocles to his first class. "Glorvantia classes work a little differently with having two main classes a day separated by a lunch period. Today you will have lessons in Martial Magic and Charms, If you had attended yesterday you would have had Potions and Transfigurations. Wednesday you is set aside for both Herbology and Mineralogy. On Thursday will be your History class followed by your second lesson of Martial Magic. And on Friday you will be taking Transfiguration and a study hall to help work on home work."</p><p>"Why do I have two classes of Martial Magic and Transfiguration and only one of the others?" Damocles asked.</p><p>"Well as you are a member of the Fire Clan you will have more classes that fit with Clan than not. In future years if you decide to take Warding and Runes you could change your schedule to having three lessons a day if you are still a member of the Clan. Now while I am to guide you to your lessons just so you can familiarize yourself with the place I can not help you, and in fact after I see you to class and it has begun I will be returning to my rounds until it is time to show you one of the lunch rooms," Selina stated.</p><p>"One of? How many lunch rooms are there? It is not separated by Clans is it?" Damocles asked worried about not seeing Mor and Cleo until it was time to go back to Malfoy Manor at the end of the day.</p><p>"There are maybe ten to fifteen lunchrooms, and while some are in Clan controlled territory most of them are open to all," Selina answered as she lead Damocles down to the fourth floor basement and to a classroom.</p><p> </p><p>After the Physical Fitness Hall Damocles was expecting a larger classroom like a lecture hall in a Muggle Collage, but the room looked just a bit bigger than a classroom at Hogwarts. The room already had some Goblin students inside at single person desk. "There is no assigned seats in classes and any books you need will be inside the desk," Selina whispered to him. Due to the height difference between Humans and Goblins Damocles decided to take one of the back desk so as to not block anyone's view. For even though he had returned to his true age of eleven and was in the third year Martial Magic class he was still the tallest student in the room. He saw some his new classmates throwing him looks, which made him a little self-conscious from their expressions though it also allowed him to see their badges. It seemed that Headmaster Shatterfang had not lied when he said that Clans had no impact in actual classes as he noticed Goblins with both Cave and Lake mixed in with the larger number of Flame students.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh great we get the Human not only in our Clan, but in this class he better not hold back the lessons</em>," Damocles heard one of the Goblins say to another student in the row right in front of him.</p><p>"I don't plan on interfering with the class at all," Damocles said making the Goblin that had spoken start a little.</p><p>"You could understand me?" the Goblin asked giving him a look that was both startled and impressed.</p><p>"Of course I did you were not exactly whispering," Damocles said.</p><p>"It might be helpful to know Ralph that Young Damocles and his Twin both have a natural talent of All-Speech, so they can understand Gobbledegook," Selina said sound as if she was about to start laughing.</p><p>"I apologize for my remarks," the Goblin known as Ralph said standing up from his seat and bowing low to Damocles exposing the back of his neck. All eyes turned towards them to see how Damocles would respond.</p><p>"It is quite alright," Damocles said "I have had harsher words and actions given to me than that." Yet Ralph staying in his bowed position making Damocles look towards Selina for help.</p><p>"He will remain like that until you touch his neck with your bare flesh to approve his apology, place your weapon/magical caster on it to show you did not or the Professor shows up and begins class. If you wait until then the pair of you would fall in social ranking, though so you better decided quick," Selina whispered to him holding back a small grin. As Damocles had been honest in his earlier statement about not taking offense he place his hand on the back of Ralph's neck for a moment and when his hand was moved away Ralph stood back up giving him a nod as he resumed his seat. "Nicely handled Damocles not only forgiving him but showing you had not lied about it," Selina said.</p><p>"How would anyone know if I had done so?" Damocles asked back in a whisper.</p><p>"Your badge would flash signifying you were doing it for other reasons than actual forgiveness which means you might have been looking to form an alliance or repay a debt," Selina said just as an older Goblin entered and made their way to the front of the room. Damocles assumed that this was the instructor not only for their age but the fact that they were not wearing a Clan badge.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning class," the older Goblin said in a voice that allowed Damocles to see it was a female.</p><p>"Good Morning Second Marshal," his fellow students called out standing from their desk and bowing at her. After a moment Damocles followed suit earning him a smile from the Second Marshal.</p><p>"Alright I hope you have read your text for today we will be starting on Stunning Magic in its various forms," the Second Marshal stated as she lifted her arm letting Damocles see a Magic focusing Cuff just like Mor had selected rather than use his wand. As all the student Goblins followed suit Damocles saw that the majority of his new classmates also had Cuffs, though a few had a wand like and a pair seemed to have their Magical focusing item be in the shape of a type of weapon. "Now repeat after me <em>Paralytico Saleto</em>," she instructed as the class parroted the spell back at her while she tilted her head. "Grace put some more emphasis on Para. Jordan it is Saleto not Seleko. Everyone else nicely done. Now on to the movements," she stated as she waved the hand with her Cuff on it in circle two times before she quickly jabbed out with her arm. She did the movement again wit the spell causing a sort of yellow-green light to shot out of the Cuff before she began to walk among them watching as they performed the movement of the spell helping out if needed.</p><p> </p><p>Damocles had a small shot of happiness when the Second Marshal directed Ralph in his movements while she just gave an approving nod to him as he did it for her. After she gave her approval to all the students' movements everyone stood from their seats and approached a cordoned off area where she summoned so Golems for everyone to practice the spell on. "Now remember this spell only paralyzes a single part of the body so depending on what you are going for it is best to aim for your opponent's legs or casting hand," Second Marshal said as she had everyone try out the spell. Damocles expected the Golems would be moving targets, but what he had not expected was as soon as a student was in the practice area the Golems would charge them as if to attack with what looked like a Magic Casting item in their grip. Damocles watched as most of the Goblins seemed to aim their spell at one of the legs causing the Golem to trip, yet if it did not "knock them out" the Golem would shoot sparks at the caster. Some would cast it at the arm holding the casting tool but then the Golem would just continue on with its charge and attack at close range.</p><p> </p><p>When it was Damocles' turn he took a steadying breath as he stepped into position as he gripped his wand. As the Golem rushed him rather than aim at either of its legs or the arm that held the casting tool he took aim and cast his spell on the opposite arm just as it was furthest away from the body, having noticed that as the Golems ran they had all swung their arms a little. There were some snickers from the other students as his spell hit his target but he keep focus smiling as he saw he had been correct. While the swing of the arms was not much his spell hitting joint of the arm when it was at its furthest from the body in the back swing caused the Golem to turn around a little so that Damocles second spell at the joint of the Golem's knee caused it to fall forward but at an angle which did not give it a shot at him. The snickering stopped at once seeing him take down the Golem with two spells. "That was some good timing Damocles," Second Marshal stated.</p><p>"Thank you Second Marshal," he said with a bow.</p><p>"But he cast the spell more than once," someone shot out.</p><p>"I am sorry if I did it wrong but I don't recall saying we only could cast the spell just the one time," Damocles said looking to the instructor of the class.</p><p>"I did not and while it is not always the best idea to cast too many spells at an opponent lest you tire yourself out sometimes it is better than the alternative," Second Marshal stated. The Goblins who followed Damocles also did a multi spell casting though they tended to do weapon arm followed by the Golem's feet which some times lead to the Goblin getting head butted by the Golem.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had a chance to practice the spell for a bit the class moved on to the next spell under the classification of Stunning Magic, so that by the time the class ended, nearly two and a half hours latter they had worked on not only <em>Paralytico Saleto</em>, but also on <em>Stupify</em>, the full body bind charm, and a spell known as <em>Dispro</em> which caused a person's joints to lock up making it harder for them to move. The last half hour of the class all the students were allowed to practice any spells they had done that day on the Golems in their own small area, so that by the end of the class Damocles enjoyed it so much better than the ones back at Hogwarts under Quirrell and Lockhart. He also saw that while this class was his only one that put him above his year he had at Hogwarts he was not the worst in the class, but somewhere in the upper ranking in the class.</p><p> </p><p>Selina did show up, as she promised, to show him to one of the lunch rooms telling him on the way there that if he ever got lost or in need to find say the nearest rest room and no Wardens, what she called the Goblins doing their service at the school, were around all he had to do was press his badge and say bathroom and it would direct him to the nearest one by flashing. She even gave him a quick example on the way there letting him see that the badge would flash faster when he was aimed towards the room he was looking for. Damocles smiled as he saw not only his twin and cousin but Harry and Tom in the room as he joined them at their table. Harry and Tom explained how meals were done at the school as they picked up menus that were before each place at the table. As they did so the menus began to fill up with recommended healthy choices of food on one side, and deserts on the other. Tom showing how to place an order as he tapped on the menu and selected a bowl of hot tomato soup, some garlic breadsticks, some plain water and a small cake for desert. Looking down at his own menu Damocles decided to order the soup but had it accompanied by some grilled cheese and grape juice.</p><p> </p><p>As the group ate Damocles learned that Mor's first class had been in Charms which he said was similarly done to Hogwarts apart from the length of the lesson. While Cleo told of her time in Potions it made the Malfoy twins smile for it seemed, at least, her class each student not only got a book where the potion they were to work on was written, but also a personal board in their brewing station which told the best ways to prepare their ingredients. She even said it came with both step by step ways on what to do with the ingredients but also showed the steps in diagrams. Harry revealed that his class that morning was Charms as well, but a different level from Mor so they were not in the same class, and Tom had Martial Magic also at a different level since he had not been in with Damocles. After the lunch hour was finished Damocles said goodbye to everyone as he followed Selina up to the second floor basement for his Second level Charms class seeing if it was just like Mor said and taught exactly like it was at Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damocles class schedule:<br/>Monday: Potions and Transfiguration<br/>Tuesday: Martial Magic (Aka D.A.D.A) and Charms<br/>Wednesday: Herbology and Mineralogy<br/>Thursday: History and Martial Magic<br/>Friday: Transfiguration and a Study Hall</p><p>Also as a reminder Glorvantia is dug into the Earth with the entrance and Floo places at the top level before going downward.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Name guide:<br/>Harry is now called Damocles.  Ron is Mordred or Mor.  Hermione is Cleopatra or Cleo.  Bill should be easy as William. Charlie = Chester.  Percy as Demeter  and latter Dexter. Fred as Fredrick.  Ginny as Lilith and Neville as Salazar</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761552">The Truth Comes Out</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffJessica9505/pseuds/HufflepuffJessica9505">HufflepuffJessica9505</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>